The True Father
by crazstiz
Summary: Someone from Daryl and Merle's past comes home. and in an instant the brother's lives are changed forever. Caryl and Meth (merle is much much closer to beth's age), focuses on Daryl and Merle for now.
1. Chapter 1

_NEW STORY! THIS IS A LONG ONE, SO HOLD ON!_

Buck Dixon stepped out into the sunlight from the darkness of the prison walls, smirking as he felt the warmth on his face. Finally, he was a free man again. Time to set his plan in motion.

Buck looked around the parking lot, and saw a truck waiting, a small man waiting outside, looking very nervous. Buck smirked as he walked up to the truck, and chuckled to himself as the man wiped his hands on his pants before holding a hand out to Buck to shake.

"Buck, hey how are ya?!"

Buck glared at the man as he ignored his hand. "you know exactly how the fuck I am Axel."

Axel gulped. "man you know I didn't think they would actually take what I said to court!"

Buck shook his head. "get in the fuckin' car, and drive."

Axel nodded and quickly walked around to his side as Buck got in. Axel started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards the highway.

Axel looked over at Buck. "so where are we headed?"

Buck stared at Axel long enough for him to get nervous, before he spoke. "Winthrop."

Axel blinked for a moment. "Winthrop? That shitty little town? Ain't that the one ya got arrested in?"

Buck smacked Axel hard across the back of his head.

"yeah, and I got arrested because of you asshole! I had shit to do there, and ya fucked it up bad. Now I gotta get back there."

Axel rubbed at the back of his head. "god damn ya almost popped my eyeballs out!"

Buck growled as he looked at Axel. "my woman died because of you. My sons have spent the last 16 years in fear and pain because of you."

Axel went silent before stammering out his response. "i..i didn't know you had a woman...or sons."

Buck snorted. "like I would tell you, ya filthy cockroach. My woman died because I wasn't there to protect her, and now my sons are in danger. Now get me to fuckin' Winthrop, and I'll let you live. Did you bring what I told ya too?"

Axel nodded quickly, reaching into the backseat and pulling up a bag. Buck opened it, and counted the money out, checking the papers to make sure the numbers matched to what he expected, checking the keys and laptop before pulling out a phone.

Buck dialed a number by heart.

"Dale Horvath? This is Buck Dixon. I'm out."

THETRUEFATHER

Dale Horvath hung up the phone, shaking his head as he looked up to the other man entering the room.

"you'll never believe who I just got off the phone with."

Hershel Greene raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "you said one of my take downs was back out on the street, who is it?"

Dale leaned back in his chair. "Buck Dixon."

Hershel sighed. "yes, it has been 16 years hasn't it. Well what's he doing?"

Dale shrugged. "he's coming back to Winthrop, told me he's looking for his sons."

Hershel eyed Dale. "i hunted that man for 7 years, he was one of the most successful bank robbers the united states has ever seen. And I never found any information leading me to think he had sons."

Dale sighed. "i don't know, all I do know is he's following the protocol to the line. he seems to be taking his parole seriously."

Hershel scoffed. "i bet you 100$ that Buck will be back to robbing, within the next few months."

Dale shrugged. "I'll take that bet."

the two men shook on their bet, neither of them realizing just how wrong they were.

THETRUEFATHER

Buck looked at the house as he pulled up. It was dark green with white trim, and had a large peach tree in the front yard, with the forest curling around the house. Buck got out of the truck, taking his bag with him.

Axel rolled down the window to talk to Buck. "hey man, Negan is looking to put the crew back together."

Buck turned and reached thru the window, dragging Axel across the seat and choking him against the door frame. Axel panicked, looking up at Buck with wide eyes. Buck eyed him with anger.

"you go back to Negan, and you tell him that if I ever fuckin' see him, or anyone lookin' ta put together a crew again, I will fuckin' kill them. Got it?!"

Buck threw Axel back across the truck, the man gasping for air as he nodded.

"okay okay! I'll tell him!"

Buck nodded. "now get the fuck out of here."

Axel drove off quickly, and almost immediately another 2 cars drove up. A man Buck didn't know nodded to him as he handed him a set of keys.

"wheel's says it'll be about 2 weeks, some of the parts got held up in Detroit."

Buck gritted his teeth but nodded. He pulled one roll of bills out of his bag and handed them to the man.

"make sure this gets to Wheels."

the man shook his head. "sorry man, Wheels would have my head if I took money from you. He said that this goes against some of the life debt."

Buck smirked. "that man has been sayin' that for over 2 decades. I don't ever pay for my car to be worked on."

the man chuckled. "well that thing is a gorgeous piece. Some great upgrades, it'll be a monster by the time Wheels is done. "

Buck nodded. "tell Wheels I'll be in contact."

the man nodded as he got in the other car. "for sure man. Good luck."

Buck smirked as he looked back towards the house. "i don't need luck, I just need my plan."

Buck walked up the front steps and let himself in with the keys from his bag. As he stepped inside, he took a look around. He checked the living room and bedrooms, smirking to himself. That was a good interior decorator he got. All the information he gave her was that it was 3 males in one house, and that they weren't into pussy shit. She got it on the dot, the house looked great.

Buck looked at his phone to check the time. It was too late tonight to do any surveillance, that would have to wait for tomorrow.

Buck called in for delivery, and as he waited he unpacked his laptop and got it up and running. A few hacks here and there and he was into the local school database.

Buck frowned as he leaned back. A in woodshop and in gym, Cs in english and biology, but D in math and history. That would need to be fixed.

Buck spent the rest of the night brushing up on his history and math, getting prepared for the rest of his plan.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl sighed as he looked at his report card. Another D in math and history. He knew he could have studied harder, but math was just a jumble of numbers in his head and history were names with no meaning to him.

Daryl carefully tucked his report card deeply in his backpack as he saw Merle pull up. Daryl jogged over and got in.

"what the fuck Merle, I got out an hour ago!"

Merle chuckled. "sorry, got stuck with a bitch."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "god damn it Merle, would it kill ya to not get your dick wet every other day?"

Merle smirked. "well yes in fact, it would."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he leaned against the window. The glass was cool on his aching skin. Shane and Phillip had been assholes again today, smacking him around after gym class. Daryl was getting so sick of it, of everything. It seemed like there was no where he could go that he wasn't getting bullied, beat down and spat on.

Daryl shook himself hard as he looked down at his wrist. Amongst the old scars were blood pink lines, a lasting reminder of how close he got last night.

Daryl sighed as Merle pulled up in front of the house. Merle gave him an odd look.

"what the fuck is your problem?"

Daryl shook his head. "nothin'."

Merle snorted. "fuck ya need to get in the woods, it's gettin' late."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "it wouldn't be so late if you hadn't picked me up late."

Merle groaned as he tossed Daryl the small old hunting rifle. "go get dinner, bitch later."

Daryl gritted his teeth as he went out the door and crossed the yard into the woods. As he hit the tree line Daryl smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh forest air. He never felt so good as he was in the woods.

THETRUEFATHER

Buck could almost touch him, he walked that close by. It had to be him. The same beauty mark Buck had, the same smile as...as her.

He was definitively her son, there was no doubting that. That smile, the same one that taunted Buck in his dreams every night. There it was again in real life. She was alive, in her sons.

Buck watched as the teenager walked off into the woods, clearly hunting. Buck followed at a distance, but he couldn't help himself as he kept having to stop himself from reaching out to the young man. It wasn't time yet, the plan was not yet to that point. Buck would have to wait until tomorrow.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl turned around, swearing he heard something behind him. He froze as he listened carefully, but heard nothing more.

Daryl turned back around, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The feeling continued as Daryl moved farther into the forest, finally finding one skinny rabbit. He sighed as

he picked up the small animal. That would have to do, as Daryl looked up to the fading sunlight.

Daryl turned around, headed home, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of something coming thru the brush. Daryl raised the gun and waited, firing when a ball of fur flew thru his line of sight. Daryl frowned as he looked back thru the forest. What was the rabbit running from?

THETRUEFATHER

Buck froze. If he moved a muscle Daryl would see him. It was a risk chasing the rabbit into Daryl's path, but it was one he had to take.

Daryl was 16, but skinny, very skinny. He clearly wasn't being fed well at home, and by the look of his older brother, it was something that ran in the family. Both boys were underweight, and both were in desperate need of new clothes.

The clothes would have to wait, but a meal Buck could help out with. He smirked as he watched Daryl nail the rabbit, taking a perfect shot. The gun may not be Buck's choice of hunting weapon, but it was lethal in Daryl's obviously practiced hands.

Buck remained frozen as Daryl scanned the trees around him. Thankfully a squawk a few yards away distracted Daryl, and he went about his business as he picked up the second rabbit, and walked on thru the forest.

Buck remained just out of sight as Daryl crossed the treeline and headed back up to the beat down house. Daryl dressed the rabbits before disappearing inside, but Buck didn't leave. No, he stayed, and watched his son.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl sat in his room, staring out the window. He still couldn't shack the feeling someone was watching him.

Daryl sighed as he laid down on his bed, pulling the thin blanket up around his shoulders, shivering. Winters in Georgia weren't as bad as most of the country, but when you had no heating or good blankets, it was still very cold.

Daryl looked up as his door opened. For a moment he was terrified it was Travis, coming to beat him

for god knows what reason this time. But it was Merle, and Daryl relaxed.

Merle tossed something to Daryl and he caught it in the air. It was a small polar fleece blanket.

Daryl looked up at Merle. "where'd ya get this?"

Merle smirked. "snatched it from that bitch I was fuckin' earlier. Got this too."

Merle tossed over a candy bar, which Daryl eagerly opened and bit into. Merle chuckled, Daryl had a soft spot for chocolate.

"ya have a good night little bro."

Daryl nodded as he swallowed. "you too, thanks Merle."

Merle nodded and left the room, headed across the hallway to his own room. As Merle laid down, he

sighed as he pulled his own threadbare blanket up to his neck. He could handle the cold for tonight, but tomorrow he was going to need to do something.

Merle growled as he thought. Travis had several blankets, but if you even thought about grabbing one of his, well that hadn't ended well for Daryl. Or for Merle that night.

Merle itched at his elbows. The track marks ached and burned, but it was a need he could never fill, thanks to Travis. Merle knew he was headed down a dangerous path, but considering the life he had here, what the hell else was there to live for? 

THETRUEFATHER

Buck turned down the heat before he walked to his new bed. Buck groaned with pleasure as the soft bed enveloped him, the thick blankets warm around him. This was so much better then prison, in fact, it was almost perfect, just two things missing.

Buck ran thru his plan for the next day. He had to do this part perfectly. If not it would cost Buck time, and time was something he was fairly certain he didn't have.

Buck growled as he thought back to what he had seen earlier. Travis Anderson, fuck that bastard. Two hungry sons, and what does that motherfucker do? Take a rabbit and a half for himself, leaving the brothers to pick at what was left. That bastard was going to drown in his own blood, Buck was deadly certain of that.

Buck took several deep breaths. He had to get his temper under control. One thing he knew for certain was, approaching tomorrow with anger, that was no way to accomplish his goal, to continue the plan.

_CARYL AND METH WILL COME...IN A WHILE. BUT HANG ON PLEASE! _


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl walked down the hallway, ducking into biology class before Shane and Ed could spot him. He sighed as he sat down, at least he would have an hour of peace now.

"Hi Daryl!"

Daryl smirked and nodded as Carol Horvath sat beside him. They had been lab partners two years running, Carol not being someone bothered by the Anderson reputation.

Carol beamed as she held up her wrist, a thin length of chain holding a small charm that was new.

"Ed got it for me!"

Daryl pretended to smile, but he was moments from tearing the bracelet off. Ed was a bully, always had been to Daryl. When Carol had started dating Ed she had tried getting Ed to back off of Daryl some, but Ed hadn't changed.

Daryl scowled to himself as he prepared to listen to the biology teacher. Ed was a controlling asshole, one that definitely didn't deserve a sweetheart like Carol. But who was he to say anything? He was just Daryl Anderson.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl felt it again as he walked thru the forest, hunting. Someone was watching him. Daryl growled as he looked around the forest.

"Who ever the hell ya are show your motherfuckin' self!"

the forest was silent, before Daryl heard a sound behind him. Daryl spun around, raising the rifle as he turned, stopping himself just before he pulled the trigger.

Standing 20 feet away was a man. He was massive, standing at least 6'3", with short dusty brown hair and arms the size of Daryl's head. He was wearing black jeans, boots and a gray sleeveless shirt. Tattoos ran down the mans arms, a dragon wrapping around one arm while the marine corp logo was on the other. There was another tattoo, a tribal shape, wrapping around the base of the man's neck. The man had a beauty mark at the same place Daryl did, and an odd look on his face, almost smiling, while almost sad.

Daryl growled as he pointed the rifle at the man.

"who the fuck are you and why are you followin' me?!"

the man chuckled lightly as he walked towards Daryl. Daryl never lowered the rifle, but the man seemed unconcerned as he walked closer.

Daryl growled again. "who the fuck are you?!"

the man smirked. "Buck Dixon. And you're Daryl."

Daryl frowned. "how the fuck do you know my name?"

Buck chuckled. "lower the rifle son, I ain't here to hurt you."

Daryl shook his head. "why the fuck are you here?"

Buck looked Daryl over. "i knew your mother. I'm here because of her."

Daryl slowly lowered the rifle, but continued to eye Buck. "my mother is long dead."

Buck nodded sadly. "i know, and believe me, findin' that out just about killed me. Your mother was an amazin' woman, the most important thing in the world ta me."

Daryl looked Buck over. He wasn't standing or acting in anyway threatening. But it was clear Buck could be if he wanted to. The man was huge, muscular. He could easily end Daryl if he wanted to, but it seemed that wasn't his intentions.

Daryl sighed. "how did you know my mother?

Buck smiled at Daryl, before he spoke.

"I've been in love with your mother since I was your age. We were gonna get married, but I wanted to be able to start off with some money, so I joined the marines. A few months in I lost contact with your mother as I moved up in to force recon. Hope married Travis after she hadn't heard from me in nearly a year, she thought I was dead. I came around, when Merle was an infant, told her I wished her well, but it fuckin' killed me. I went into crime, started robbin' banks and museums. I didn't have a care in the world, I wasn't comin' back here, no way. I just wanted to move on from your mother, but I never could, I came back when Merle was 7. tried ta tell my self I was just stoppin' by, but it turned into much more. Merle answered the door, had bruises all over himself."

Daryl winced. Travis' abuse was widely known, but no one talked about it. Buck walked a few steps closer, Daryl eying him as the man came towards him.

"then it got worse, ya mother came out, massive black eye. I knew that second I was takin' Hope and Merle away. We spent several days together as a family, Travis was out of town. But I got fucked, I was workin' on a hit in atlanta, and one of my crew slipped up and turned on me for a smaller sentence. I got 16 years in prison."

Daryl felt a twinge of recognition but he shook his head at Buck.

"What the fuck are ya sayin'?!"

Buck reached into his back pocket, pulling out a stack of papers.

"Ya mother had this sent to me while I was in lock up. In side was a letter, and test results that prove Travis Anderson is not your father. I'm your father Daryl, not Travis."

Daryl stared at Buck, who held the papers out for Daryl to read. Daryl was silent and took them, first looking at the test results

_Baby Daryl J Anderson to Father Travis D Anderson: Negative_

_Baby Daryl J Anderson to Unknown Hair Sample: Positive_

Daryl pulled out the letter, gulping before he started to read.

_Buck-_

_I have made many mistakes in my life, none greater then not waiting for you. I made a terrible mistake marrying Travis, and it most likely will one day cost me my life. If you have received this letter, it is because I have died while you are in prison. I hope I live to see you again, but if not, know that my heart was always with you. I love you Buck._

_There is something you need to know. Those days we had together, just before you were arrested, were the happiest days of my life for many reasons. Watching you play with Merle gave me hope for our new life together, you were going to be an amazing father. those nights, they brought something wonderful to this world. Your son, Daryl Joseph._

_Please watch out for my sons. Travis is a monster, he will probably kill me some day. As you saw, he has already started on Merle, and Daryl too in the future. You are a good man Buck, I know that. Please protect my sons, our sons._

_I love you_

_Hope_

Daryl was shaking by the time he finished reading the letter. It was in his mother's perfect handwriting, it had to be real.

Daryl looked up to Buck, who was silently watching him. Daryl folded back up the papers calmly, but his heart was racing. He had to get away, he couldn't be in front of this man right now. Not with so many voices and thoughts running thru his head.

Daryl handed Buck back the papers, and turned and swiftly walked away.

"Daryl!"

Daryl froze, shaking his head. "Just leave me alone!"

Daryl heard a sigh from behind him.

"alright, I'll give you tonight. But I'm goin' to be back, I ain't leavin' ya. You're one of my sons, I am ya father. I ain't goin' no where. I love you Daryl, I'll see you tomorrow."

Daryl listened as Buck walked away, shaking as he continued on into the forest.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl sighed as he walked in to the house. Coming home with nothing to eat was going to piss Travis off, but Daryl wasn't certain he cared at the moment.

"Why the fuck are ya back with no food?!"

Daryl's head slammed against the wall as Travis appeared out of nowhere, delivering a powerful punch to Daryl's eye. Daryl grabbed at his face, looking up at Travis who glowered over him.

"where the fuck is dinner?!"

Daryl gulped. "couldn't find anythin'."

he knew more pain was coming as Travis raised his fist, but at the last second Daryl was thrown across the room, as Merle jumped in the way, taking the punch himself.

Merle's head snapped back from the punch and he staggered for a minute before glaring at Travis.

"the kid goes huntin' every fuckin' day and brings somethin' home damn near every day! ya can back off for one night!"

Travis glared. "that's gonna cost ya later."

Merle growled. "always does don't it?" 

Travis and Merle faced off, before Travis gave Merle one last slap over the head before he stalked out of the house. Merle turned to Daryl, kneeling beside him to take a good look at his eye.

"gonna have a black eye on that one little brother."

Daryl sighed as he sat up. "Thanks."

Merle smirked. "any time. Come on, let's get us some ice."

THETRUEFATHER

Buck felt a red hot rage settle over him as he saw Travis punch Daryl. His hand was already on his gun, ready to take the shot when Merle jumped in the way. Buck gritted his teeth as Merle faced off with Travis, who stalked away, and Buck sighed with relief as Merle and Daryl both appeared to be fairly unharmed.

Buck focused on Merle as he knelt to look at Daryl's eye. Merle was built thicker then Daryl, longer in his arms and legs, mostly due to the near 8 year age difference between the boys. But Merle was just as skinny as Daryl, if not a touch thinner.

Buck sighed as he watched Merle get Daryl some ice, before he came outside. Buck frowned as he watched Merle set out several things, hoping to god he wasn't witnessing what he thought he was. But as Merle shot up, Buck couldn't help but groan. He had seen Travis shoot up earlier in the day, and he was hoping both boys had withstood the temptation to try themselves. But now it was clear, Merle was a user as well.

Buck couldn't blame him. Merle had been fighting to protect himself, as well as Daryl, for his entire life. On the surface Merle did come off in a negative light. From what Buck had found out about town, Merle was known for fighting and sleeping around. But each trait had its reasons. Merle had nearly started in on Travis when he punched Daryl. Merle was used to starting fights to protect Daryl, by distracting Travis with his own actions. And as far as sleeping around, Merle wasn't getting any love at home, so it made sense he searched for it elsewhere.

Buck sighed as Merle finish shooting up, clearly inebriated. Buck wondered for a moment if he could get away with dragging Merle back to his house right now. He wouldn't be able to while Merle was sober. The young man had a lot of fight in him, and even with the size difference he had over Merle, Buck knew sober it would be quite a difficult undertaking.

Buck watched as Merle's attitude suddenly changed. He was looking at the needle in his arm, shaking his head and talking to himself. Buck felt a wave of sadness come over him, Merle was trapped in the strings of addiction, and at this point, he thought there was no one to help him.

Little did Merle know, Buck was here, and he wasn't letting go of Merle.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl put away his homework as he started to get ready for bed. Daryl knew he hadn't done well on it, but his mind was in a thousand places.

Daryl took a peak out the window, looking to spot Buck. As he scanned the treeline he saw nothing before a movement to the far right, the closest spot to his window, caught Daryl's eye. Buck stepped out of the treeline, meeting Daryl's eyes and nodding. Daryl stared at him for a few moments before he laid down on his bed.

Daryl pulled his blankets tightly around himself as he thought of Buck. The man was odd. He was clearly a criminal, but that wasn't what he seemed focused on at the moment. His focus was on Daryl.

Daryl thought about what Buck had said, how he was in love with Daryl's mother. Daryl didn't have many memories of Hope, being only 5 when she died. But Merle did, and he always told Daryl about her. How she loved to walk thru the woods, how she taught Merle which plants in the forest were safe, a lesson Merle had passed on to Daryl. How she loved Cherokee roses, they were her favorite flower.

Daryl bit his lip as he thought of Merle. They weren't full brothers, they were half brothers. Daryl thought he knew that Merle wouldn't hold that against him, but he wasn't sure.

Daryl shook himself hard. Merle was always there for him, always protected him. Merle may not be the best brother in the world, but he was exactly what Daryl needed. A larger then life brother to teach him, in place of Travis who failed as a father in every way.

Daryl sat up again, looking back out in the woods. Buck had stepped back in the treeline, but Daryl's keen eyes found him quickly. The man wasn't kidding, he wasn't going to leave Daryl alone.

Daryl watched Buck for a minute, before sitting back and chewing his lip. Today was the first time years that someone had told Daryl they loved him. Merle showed his love more then he said it, which Daryl didn't hold against him. They were men, not pussys. But Buck said I love you, and he said it like he meant it...

Daryl sighed as he laid back down and tried to sleep. Maybe Buck being here wasn't such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl moved silently thru the woods, walking quickly away from his home. His mind had been such a mess yesterday, he hadn't caught anything. Travis gave Daryl a black eye for that, not to mention he was still hungry. He needed to ignore everything and just hunt.

"i saw some fresh deer tracks this way."

Daryl froze and turned. Leaning against a tree was Buck, with a large crossbow over his shoulder. Buck walked over and stood in front of Daryl.

"What do ya say you track, I shoot. You take home whatever we catch."

Daryl turned away, but then looked back at Buck. That was an expensive crossbow on his back, a good brand too. For Buck to have that, he had to know what he was doing with crossbows: a weapon Daryl had always wanted, but never had the money to buy. Daryl felt his stomach rumble, fresh venison did sound good, plus it would keep Travis off his back.

Daryl nodded lightly and Buck pointed off to the right and lead the way, Daryl following. They went a ways, before Buck pointed to the ground. Daryl easily picked up the trail and walked on, Buck following. It wasn't long before Daryl stopped and pointed. Up ahead were 3 deer, one small Buck and doe, and one large doe. Buck nodded and crept forward a few feet. Daryl watched as he expertly lined up the shot, and loosed the bolt. A moment later the large doe crumbled to the ground and the smaller pair dashed off into the forest. Buck and Daryl stood and walked up to the fallen doe. Daryl watched as Buck pulled the bolt out of the center of the doe's head.

"ya know what your doin' with that bow."

Buck nodded. "i prefer it in huntin'. No reason to disturb the forest when I can use a silent weapon with reusable ammo."

Daryl nodded as Buck wrapped a piece of rope he took out of his pocket around the deers neck and carried it over to the tree. Daryl helped Buck tie off the rope and they set about dressing the deer. Buck handed Daryl a knife to start the process, a much better one then what Daryl had. Daryl turned the knife over in his hand, testing the razor sharp blade before he used it.

Buck looked up at Daryl as they gutted the deer. "you have Hope's eyes, so does Merle."

Daryl tossed the bloody organs down, as Buck scooped more out.

"that's what I first noticed about her. We were both 16, met in school when her family moved to town. I fell head over heels for her. i called her bluebird because of her eyes. First time I saw Merle I knew he was her son. Lookin' at ya now, same damn thing."

Buck eyed Daryl as he was stoically quiet, ignoring Buck as he worked.

"you can stay mum all ya want, it won't stop me."

Daryl sighed as he looked at Buck. "What the fuck am I supposed to say?"

Buck shrugged. "What ever you want. Ya want to scream at me, go ahead. Ya want to talk, I'm up for that too. I'm here for you Daryl, I'm not leavin' with out my sons. I'm not givin' up."

Daryl eyed Buck. "Why do you keep sayin' sons?"

Buck met Daryl's look. "that short time I had with Hope before prison, not only were you created, but I was gettin' close with Merle. I had every intention then of adoptin' him, and I still do. He may be an adult, but fuck it Merle was supposed to be my son, not Travis'. I want to be Merle's father as well as yours. But I started with you, because I know how Merle is goin' to react. But I ain't here ta take just you Daryl. I want both of you, and I ain't leavin' with out you both."

Daryl chewed his lip, shacking his head. "he wont go for it, Merle's all about blood."

Buck shook his head. "i don't care how long it takes, or what I have to do. I will do anythin' for you and Merle. I'll go back to prison, fuck I will die for you. If it takes me a while to convince Merle of it so be it. But for now, its about you. What are you thinkin'. Talk to me."

Daryl was silent as he looked at the deer, shaking his head. "i need to get home."

Buck growled. "back to the fucker that gave ya a black eye? Daryl I can protect you, I want you to come with me."

Daryl shook his head. "i met you yesterday, now your askin' me to move in? Ya sound like a creeper."

Buck scoffed. "Daryl ya know damn well why I am here and what I am doin'. Fight this all you want, I'm not leavin' ya. I will be here in the woods every damn day. I will hunt with you every damn day. I will keep this up."

Daryl bit his lip, before speaking quietly. "give me some time."

Buck watched as Daryl looked away. "i gotta get my head wrapped around this, I need some time."

Buck was silent before he nodded. "alright. I'll give ya that. I've had several years to figure this out, I can give you some time. Just do me a favor, keep the knife and takes these."

Daryl looked up as Buck handed him a phone and a wallet. Daryl took them, flipping them over in his hand.

"What's this?"

Buck held up his own phone. "my number's in there, if ya ever need me, I'm just a phone call, a text away. Ya have any questions, just want to talk, need someone to listen, I'm here for you."

Daryl palmed the phone as he opened the wallet. There was 2 cards and over 300$ in cash.

"both those cards go to my accounts. Use them for what ever ya need, there's over 80 grand in each."

Daryl looked up at Buck. "i can't take this."

Buck shook his head. "if you won't let me take you home with me, then I'm at least goin' to do what I can to provide for you. I'll be out here every day, helpin' ya hunt. I'll teach ya how to use the bow, fuck I'll give you this one or buy you what ever you want. Take the money, get what you need, what Merle needs."

Daryl held the wallet and phone in his hand before tucking them away in his pocket.

"I've never texted before."

Buck shrugged. "its pretty easy. There's a button that takes ya to the messages, then make a new one and select me as the contact. I have my phone on me 24/7, don't hesitate to text or call."

Daryl nodded, before gesturing back to the deer. "you want some?"

Buck shook his head. "Take it home, make Merle and ya a good meal, enjoy it."

Daryl nodded slight, before he slung the deer over his shoulder. Buck walked beside Daryl as they went thru the forest. As they approached the Anderson home, Buck stopped and turned to Daryl.

"if Travis starts in on ya, call me. I'm close by."

Daryl bit his lip, looking thru the last bit of forest to the light off in the distance. Buck looked with him.

"you can still go with me."

Daryl shook his head. "i need to get home."

Buck sighed as he nodded. "alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Daryl, I love you."

Buck turned and walked off into the forest, and Daryl continued on with the deer. He needed to get dinner going.

THE TRUE FATHER

Daryl smirked as Merle patted him on the back.

"That was damn good baby brother, ya brought home some good eats tonight."

Daryl shrugged. "luck I guess."

Merle stabbed at another piece of meat, before shrugging. "well find what ever lucky charm ya had today and use it again, cause this is damn good."

Daryl looked at Merle, knowing his brother had no idea about Buck. But Daryl wasn't ready to say anything yet, it was all too new and confusing.

Daryl stood up and dumped his plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna crash for the night."

Merle nodded from where he was eating. "fine, see ya tomorrow."

Daryl nodded back and walked down the hallway. Passing the living room, Travis growled from where he sat in front of the TV with a 5th of whiskey.

"ya overcooked a the damned steak. Watch it next time mother fucker."

Daryl gritted his teeth as he moved up the stairs and into his room. He went thru the motions, changing shirts and boxers before unloading his pants pockets. Daryl eyed the new knife, wallet and phone, before putting the knife and wallet under his pillow. Daryl tossed his jeans in the corner before he laid down in bed and picked up the phone. He spent a few minutes playing around with it, figuring out how to turn off the volume before he typed out a text.

_D- thanks for dinner. Was damn good._

The phone hadn't even turn to black before the response came back.

_B- no problem. Merle got plenty?_

Daryl snorted as he texted back.

_D-on his 3rd helping._

_B-good. You both could stand to gain some weight._

Daryl frowned as he responded.

_D- how long have you been watching_

_B-got out of prison 4 days ago. Had everything set up before I got out, planned out. Took one day to get everything settled, watched you for one day, talked to you yesterday._

Daryl thought over that for a minute. Buck had told him the truth straight out, no anger or anything. Much different then Travis, who turned violent over the stupidest questions. But there was still a lot Daryl didn't know about Buck.

_D-where did you get all your money from?_

_B- robbing. Kept it hidden all over the place, don't trust banks for obvious reasons. FBI never found most of my money, I have a few million stashed away in cash, more in jewelry and gems._

Daryl blinked at that. That was a lot of money, a life changing about of money.

_D-damn. Bank robbing is profitable._

_B-not worth what I lost. I would have been here 16 years ago if I hadn't been in the business. Hell you would have been born in Mexico._

Daryl raised an eyebrow at that.

_D-Mexico?_

_B-Hope wanted to move to Puerto Escondido. She wanted to live someplace warm, wanted a new start as a family._

Daryl made a mental note to look on a map at school tomorrow.

_B-some day I'll take you and Merle there. I'd rather you finish school here._

Daryl scoffed at that.

_D-i hate school, I'd rather just be done with it._

_B-school sucks, but it's useful. You need help with anything I'm worthless in English but math I can do._

_D-that's something that's not genetic then._

_B- it takes time. Does Mrs. Lewis still teach there?_

_D-the super old bitch? Yeah I have her this year._

_B-god damn the old lizard is still alive. Fuck she must be 100 by now at least._

_D- i think she's a vampire._

_B-would make sense. She always did have a soul sucking way to her._

Daryl found himself chuckling as he was texting Buck. He hadn't expected to enjoy it, but this was an easy no pressure way to talk to Buck, get to know him. Buck was easy to talk to, unlike most people were for Daryl.

_D-this texting thing is working out._

_B-I'm glad. Just don't get caught with it in school._

_D- I'll be careful. Should get some sleep._

_B- I'll be waiting in the woods tomorrow. I love you. Good night son._

_D-good night Buck._

Daryl fretted before he sent the message, finally hitting send. He wasn't to the point yet, but part of Daryl really wanted him to change Buck to dad. That's what he was. Buck was here, and he wasn't going any where. And Daryl was beginning to see that that could be a very good thing.

THETRUEFATHER

The next day Daryl headed out to the forest, slipping quietly away while Travis was watching TV. Daryl spotted Buck as soon as he crossed the tree line. Buck walked over and gave Daryl a smile.

"seen lots of rabbits already today, we should get a good catch."

Daryl smirked. "good, cause I'm fuckin' hungry."

Buck chuckled as he patted Daryl on the back. "come on, let's get ya some dinner."

the pair walked thru the forest, Buck almost immediately catching a rabbit. As he tied it to his belt, Daryl looked up at Buck.

"You were in the military?"

Buck nodded. "Force recon. Did the shit ya see in video games, just a fuck ton worse in the real world."

Daryl smirked. "ever done somethin' crazy out there?"

Buck smirked. "carried a friend off the field on my back, had ta run 5 miles with him bleedin' out. He lost his legs, but he's alive, good man too. Reset some separated shoulders, jumped out of planes, ya know shit like that. Was in that for a few years, but got out and turned ta crime."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "so...ya really were a bank robber?"

Buck nodded. "banks and museums, that sort of shit. Did it for 7 years, right up until I got arrested."

Daryl smirked. "any idea how many places you robbed?"

Buck snorted. "lost count a long time ago. At least 2 dozen banks, lots of museums."

Daryl chuckled. "did you have a favorite?"

Buck smirked and nodded.

"this one time, we were gettin' into a storage unit outside of NYC, housin' some old museum displays. It was some jewelery shit we were after, doesn't really matter because what else we found trumped the mark. We came in thru the back, and walked into a time capsule. There was jewelry everywhere, massive paintings, antiques. It was a robbers paradise. We all looked at each other, grabbed the mark, and we went after the shit we found. We took out 6 truck-fulls, sold it all on the black market. In the end we each walked away millionaires, and they never even noticed the missing stuff from the back. The newspapers only reported about the mark, nothin' else even though we made way more on the other shit. Moral of the story: sometimes its the quiet ones in the back, that are the most important."

Daryl smirked. "damn, ya really hit the money!"

Buck nodded. "i had a connection bring me some when I got out, and some I actually hid here in Winthrop, picked it up the other night. Got lots more hidden around."

Daryl looked out at the forest before speaking. "did ya...i mean...fuck never mind."

Buck frowned before he stopped and looked at Daryl. "don't ever be afraid ta ask me a question son. I ain't Travis, ya won't get in any trouble for it."

Daryl bit his lip before he looked up at Buck. "did ya ever kill anyone?"

Buck was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"there were people that didn't survive meetin' me."

Daryl blinked. "you're a murderer?"

Buck sighed as he pointed to a rock outcropping on the river.

"come on, lets sit down. We gotta talk this out."

Daryl was silent as he sat with Buck on the rocks. Buck looked down the river before he looked over at Daryl.

"i was a bad guy Daryl, I've done a lot of bad shit in my time. You're right, I have killed people. I don't know how many in the marines, but 6 after I got out. 3 were men on my crews, tryin' ta fuck me over. Another 2 were people that got in the way durin' my hits. Killed one in prison, was ruled self defense, but really I just wanted that motherfucker dead. I wasn't a good man Daryl, I wasn't until I found out about you."

Daryl bit his lip before he looked over at Buck.

"why ya tellin' me this? Ain't ya worried I'll say somethin'?"

Buck shook his head lightly. "if ya wanna talk, go ahead. They ain't got no evidence on me, believe me, they've tried. Greene, this FBI agent, I made his fuckin' career when he took me down. They had damn near nothin', but he made it stick. But that ain't important."

Buck rubbed Daryl's shoulder as he looked at the river.

"I trust ya Daryl. I know ya don't know me well, but I wanna change that. We're father and son, I love ya kid. Have since the moment I found out you existed. I love Merle too. I know me comin' into your life like this is strange. But I care about ya Daryl, I love ya to fuckin' death. I'd die to protect you, and no matter what ya do, even if ya go to the cops, I ain't gonna stop lovin' ya. If I need to spend more time in prison ta prove that to ya then so be it."

Daryl looked at Buck, before watching the river in silence for several minutes. Daryl kept thinking, his head was full of thoughts. He was sitting with a murderer, but this wasn't just any murderer. This was his father. Not just by blood. Travis thought he was Daryl's father by blood, but he didn't love him. Or Merle. But Buck was here, Buck loved both him and Merle, even though Merle wasn't his blood. Buck wanted them.

Daryl looked over at Buck and shook his head. "naw, I ain't gonna say nothin'...just don't go back to prison okay."

Buck smiled lightly and nodded. "you're a good kid Daryl, don't let no one tell ya different."

Daryl bit his lip before he looked up at Buck, speaking quietly.

"since we're, ya know, family, I guess...maybe we should...get ta know each other."

Buck chuckled as he nodded. "sounds like a damn good idea to me. What do ya wanna know?"

Daryl shrugged. "chocolate or vanilla?"

Buck laughed. "chocolate. You?"

Daryl smirked lightly. "chocolate."

Buck nodded. "favorite food?"

Daryl shrugged. "we don't get much other then what we catch, but Merle brought home Chinese once and sneaked it past Travis. That was good."

Buck chuckled. "I'll bring ya some Thai food sometime. That shits great. Ya mind spicy food?"

Daryl shook his head. "nope, but I can't do what Merle does. He puts hot sauce on everythin'. That's his revenge when I beat him in somethin', he spikes my food."

Buck threw his head back laughing. Daryl chuckled and ended up laughing with him, glad that they were getting along.

Buck was still chuckling as he looked at Daryl. "favorite sport?"

Daryl answered immediately. "football."

Buck smirked. "good boy, what team?"

Daryl smirked at Buck. "bronco's."

Buck scoffed. "bullshit, seahawks all the way."

Daryl snorted. "come on, bronco's can kick their ass any day!"

Buck eyed Daryl. "alright, next time they play, wanna bet?"

Daryl nodded. "what are we bettin'?"

Buck thought for a moment before smirking. "i win, you have to do 50 push ups."

Daryl groaned before nodding. "and if I win?"

Buck chuckled. "I'll get ya a car."

Daryl looked up at Buck startled. "ya serious?!"

Buck nodded. "no pansy shit though. You're gettin' somethin' classic and American."

Daryl smiled. "i can't say no to that."

Buck chuckled. "favorite color?"

Daryl smirked. "black. You?"

Buck nodded. "black. Band?"

Daryl leaned back on the rock as he looked at Buck. "red hot chili peppers."

Buck chuckled. "guns n roses."

Daryl smiled. "they're a close second."

Buck smirked as he leaned back next to Daryl. "what are ya thinkin' about once ya graduate?"

Daryl snorted. "if I graduate."

Buck eyed Daryl. "ya gonna. Keep bringin' ya homework out here, we'll work on it together. Ya stuck in the American education system, once it seems like ya drownin' no one cares enough ta truly help. But ya got me now, and we're gonna get your grades up. Now come on, what do ya wanna do with ya life?"

Daryl was silent before he looked over at Buck. "i...i don't really wanna leave town. I don't like big cities, I'm better out here, in the woods. I don't wanna be some super successful business prick, I just...i guess I just wanna be happy."

Buck smiled as he nodded. "that's a good plan. There's plenty to do around here."

Daryl bit his lip before he nodded. "Merle, he knows a lot about cars, been teachin' me. I like workin' on cars, they make sense to me. I know Merle wants ta open his own shop someday, I'd like ta work with him."

Buck chuckled. "alright, I can help with that. Got a good friend, owns his own shop. I'll talk to him, get some info on how to start our own shop. Sound good?"

Daryl smiled as he nodded. "yeah. Merle, he's real good with cars. He knows what he's doin'. Works at the same shop as Travis used ta, before he got fired."

Buck scoffed. "let me guess, Merle works more then Travis?"

Daryl nodded. "always has. Merle, he works his ass off."

Buck smiled. "he's a good man your brother."

Daryl smirked. "don't tell him that, his ego can't get much bigger."

Buck chuckled. "i can handle that. Well, it's gettin' dark, we need ta get ya home."

Daryl nodded and stood with Buck and they walked thru the forest. As they approached the tree line, Buck patted Daryl on the back.

"ya usin' that cash I gave ya?"

Daryl shook his head. "holdin' on to it for now, in case of emergencies."

Buck chuckled. "son those cards are for emergencies. Use the cash, get ya self what ya need."

Daryl nodded. "will do. You'll be out here tomorrow?"

Buck nodded. "always will be. "

Daryl smirked as he nodded. "bye Buck."

Buck smiled as Daryl walked off. "Ya have a good night Daryl, I'll see ya tomorrow. I love you."

Daryl smiled to himself as he crossed the field up to Travis' house. He still wasn't used to hearing I love you, but it felt better each time Buck said it.


	4. Chapter 4

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl walked quietly down the hallway. His mind was, for once, on his homework. The new math project was going to be a bitch, and Daryl wasn't looking forward to it. But at least Buck could help out.

It had been 10 days since Daryl had met Buck, and Daryl had to admit, he really liked the man. Buck was an odd combination of bad ass and fatherly love, which Daryl had never felt. Buck was certainly teaching Daryl by helping him with his homework, but in other ways too. Buck was always open to questions, and he always answered to the best of his knowledge. Daryl was beginning to see Buck was much more then your average felon.

Buck had told Daryl he read quite a bit, both in the military and in prison. Buck loved history, and Daryl loved hearing about years gone by. But Buck's love of reading had spread out from history to math, science, politics and pop culture. Buck was skilled in math, but that made sense considering his history.

Daryl chuckled as he remembered arguing with Buck about marvel vs DC. Buck was a hard person to argue with, but when Daryl proved him wrong all Buck did was laugh.

Daryl walked into the cafeteria. Most often he only had the cash Merle had managed to slip him for lunch, but even then it wasn't much and it needed to last a while. Now Daryl had the cash for a real lunch, and he took advantage of it. He grabbed a plate and loaded it up, paying for it and slipping out of the cafeteria. Daryl sat in the corner around the outside of the building, away from any groups of students or teachers. He pulled out his cell phone, and opened up a new message.

_D-Lewis assigned some bullshit math project. I hate her assignments._

Daryl dug into his food as he waited for the response, which came back quickly.

_B-what's it on?_

_D-a practical application of math in a life or death situation. _

_B- military targeting systems. Without triangulation off of satellites, our warheads would be impossible to control. No telling where they could land. _

Daryl pulled out his notebook and jotted down the idea, before texting Buck back.

_D- hadn't even thought of that. Thanks._

_B-bring your text books today, I'll help out with it while we have daylight. I'm already in the woods, keeping an eye on Merle. How long has he been hooked on heroin?_

Daryl bit his lip as he wrote back.

_D-over a year. He used to just do party drugs, but now its every day._

_B-i can detox him or we can get him into rehab. Either one works for me._

_D- i know he wants to be clean, but he keeps getting dragged back. Travis doesn't help, he shoots up too , he was the one to introduce Merle to it._

_B-every time Travis goes by the window I have an urge to shoot him. You may come home to Travis missing if Merle leaves the house long enough. _

Daryl sat back thinking about what Buck was saying. The man was more then deadly, but if Travis went missing...

_D- he's not worth more prison time._

_B- I wouldn't get caught. But I'm still going after custody._

Daryl bit his lip before texting back his response.

_D-can that wait until we have Merle convinced too? I don't want Merle there with Travis when all that goes down, Travis could hurt him bad._

_B-I'll wait until we have Merle convinced. I know it's gonna be a battle with Merle, but I'm stubborn._

Daryl snorted at that.

_D-so's Merle. This maybe interesting._

"Look here! Anderson's got himself a phone finally!"

Daryl groaned as Ed and Shane came up to him. Daryl put his phone and notebook away quickly, and shoved past Ed and Shane as he threw away his garbage. As he turned to go inside, Daryl felt a hard shove come to his back, sending him flying into the wall in front of him. Daryl smacked his cheek bone hard on the rough wall, before another shove sent him stumbling forward. Daryl righted himself in time to dodge the next shove from Shane, but Ed slammed Daryl into the wall. Daryl was ready to punch back when Carol appeared with Michonne, her friend.

"Ed! what are you doing?!"

Ed smirked as he dropped a kiss on Carol's head, pulling her along behind him as he left.

"Taking care of the trash honey."

Carol gave Daryl a sorry look as she was pulled behind ed, but Daryl ignored her as he righted his backpack and shoved past Shane and Michonne, and walked off.

As Daryl walked off the school grounds, he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text.

_D- leaving school early, I'll be out in the woods soon._

_B- I'll be waiting._

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl walked in the house as quietly as he could but not enough as Merle came slamming out of his room.

"What the fuck ya doin' home early?!"

Daryl cringed as he looked at Merle.

"i had a rough fuckin' day okay! I needed a break from those assholes!"

Merle growled as he shook his head. "i barely got to the phone before Travis! Ya willin' ta risk a beatin' ta play hookie?!"

Daryl shook his head. "no, I'm willin' ta risk a beatin' to get away from another! Fuck Merle just cut me some fuckin' slack!"

Daryl threw his backpack down as he grabbed the rifle and stomped out of the house into the forest, Merle calling out behind him.

"Daryl!"

Daryl turned and glared at Merle. "go to hell!"

Merle flipped Daryl off and he returned the gesture as he came into the forest. Daryl was a few feet into the forest when he heard a voice.

"rough day?"

Daryl turned to see Buck standing looking at him. Buck had his bow again, and a few kills already on his belt. Buck walked up to Daryl, reaching a hand out to look at the shiner Daryl had on his cheekbone.

"Travis?"

Daryl shook his head. "naw, some assholes at school."

Buck eyed Daryl. "ya gettin' bullied?''

Daryl was silent for a moment before he nodded. "have been since elementary school. Son of the town drunk, doesn't help me in school."

Buck shook his head. "you're not the son of the town drunk, you're the son of the town bad ass. Come on, I got some shit ta teach ya."

Daryl followed Buck into the forest until they reached a grassy clearing. Buck set down his bow and the kills, as well as emptied his pockets. Daryl laid the rifle down and took out the wallet and phone Buck had given him the night before, laying them carefully beside the rifle.

Buck directed him into the middle of the clearing, father and son facing each other.

"alright, what I'm gonna teach ya, this will work for bullies at school. Don't try it on Travis, cause the key is video cameras."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "what the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Buck smirked. "the key to a bully is they are good at not gettin' caught. The key to undoin' a bully is ta force them into a position where they let themselves get caught. Ya got security cameras at ya school, trust me I know."

Daryl chuckled. "do I want to know how ya know that?"

Buck smirked again. "it would be better if ya had plausible deniablity."

Daryl chuckled as he nodded. "yeah we got cameras in the commons and a few other places, but Ed and Shane don't go after me around them."

Buck nodded. "they wouldn't, cause they know they'd get caught. What ya gotta do though is flip the fight into your favor. Ed and Shane, what are they built like?"

Daryl scoffed. "Ed is a fuckin' fat ass, Shane's slow."

Buck smirked. "good, cause ya got my speed I can tell ya that. You're a quick fucker, and your built to pack a punch when ya need to. Use that to ya advantage. When Ed and Shane come after ya, you need to draw them to the camera's but ya gotta do it so they don't realize they're bein' played."

Daryl nodded. "how do I do that?"

Buck leaned over, motioning for Daryl to come at him. "try ta punch me in the stomach."

Daryl raised an eyebrow before shrugging and striking out at Buck. Buck easily jumped back, dodging Daryl's fist, while motioning for him to continue. Daryl followed Buck across the clearing, speeding up his punches, trying to catch Buck, but Buck was always one step ahead of him.

"how are ya doin' that?!"

Buck smirked. "let me do it to ya, I ain't gonna actually hit ya so don't worry about the pain. Just watch, see if ya can tell which arm I'm gonna go after ya with. Just keep movin' backwards, I'll follow ya."

Daryl nodded and concentrated as he watched Buck. The first strike he subconsciously braced himself for pain, but Buck only gave him a light slap on the side. Daryl moved back, watching Buck as they repeated what they had done just before. By the time they reached the other side of the clearing Daryl had it figured out.

"your shoulders, that's what ya move first."

Buck nodded. "good eye, lets switch. Watch how I'm dodgin' ya, how I'm movin'."

they continued practicing, Buck showing Daryl several different dodges and escapes over the period of an hour. By the time they were done, Daryl could easily see the hits coming, and was doing much better at dodging.

Daryl picked up the rifle and his things as he looked up at Buck. "how do I make sure they follow me under the cameras?"

Buck smirked as he picked up the bow and kills, filling his pockets again. "that parts easy. Ed and Shane, I'm guessin' they ain't geniuses?"

Daryl snorted. "far from it. Ed is worse in math then me."

Buck chuckled. "alright then, just keep tellin' them that. Keep insultin' them, get their blood goin'. Unfortunately ya gotta take at least one punch under the cameras, but after that, you'll be around enough people they'll break it up."

Daryl nodded before he looked up at Buck. "where did ya learn this?"

Buck smirked. "prison. I learned a lot of things in there."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "like what?"

Buck shrugged. "how to not be a father, lots of criminal things. how to be zen."

Daryl snorted. "zen? That Asian shit?"

Buck chuckled. "naw, nothin' like that. Its more...a personal zen. Here, follow me."

Buck lead Daryl a bit into the forest, until they came up to the river. Across the small valley was a doe with two young. Buck pointed to the river as they sat down.

"if the world was to end today, the human race to go extinct, what would happen to the river?"

Daryl shrugged. "i don't know."

Buck nodded. "neither do I. And neither does the river. But it doesn't matter what happens tomorrow, because there will always be another tomorrow, and another tomorrow after that. The river just keeps goin', it doesn't stop. It can't, just like you and I can't. The river doesn't know where it's goin' in life, but does it really matter? No, because the river doesn't have an option of givin' up, and neither do you."

Daryl thought about that as he looked at the river. "i can't control tomorrow so why stress about it?"

Buck nodded. "roll with the punches, just like we just worked on. You gotta take what life gives ya, and deal with it. It ain't easy, in fact its a god damn bitch at times. But why worry about somethin' ya can't control, when you can just as easily handle it when it happens."

Daryl shrugged. "i ain't never really been in control, so guess that's normal for me."

Buck chuckled. "that's life baby boy, we can't control much, but we can control ourselves. Speakin' of which, what was that with Merle earlier?"

Daryl sighed. "i ditched school early so I didn't have ta go to gym with Ed. Merle found out."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "so why exactly did ya tell him ta go to hell?"

Daryl bit his lip before shrugging. "i was pissed off. I didn't mean it, but fuck I just wanted to get out to the forest and he was gonna rag on me for skippin' school."

Buck chuckled. "as far as Merle knows he's the responsible adult in ya life. Merle's just doin' what he's supposed to, keepin' ya in school and ridin' ya ass when ya skip. He's just doin' his job."

Daryl sighed. "i know. Fuck he's gonna be pissed at me."

Buck smirked. "yeah he is. Ya know how to fix it?"

Daryl snorted. "get him a candy bar?"

Buck chuckled. "that could work. The better option would be to apologize."

Daryl groaned. "fuck, I apologize to Merle I might as well hand over my nuts ta him."

Buck shook his head. "i ain't sayin' get on ya hands and knees and act like a bitch. I'm sayin' ya gotta say your sorry and tell him why ya acted that way. And the next time your pissed off, keep in mind Merle's doin' the best he can here."

Daryl nodded. "I'll tell him."

Buck smirked. "good, cause ya know I'll be watchin'."

Daryl chuckled as he looked over at Buck. "ya really watch me that much?"

Buck nodded. "i figured it would get weird if I stalked ya ta school, plus someones bound ta see me eventually. But from the moment ya get out of school, until Travis passes out, I'm out here watchin'."

Daryl smiled lightly. "ya know, it's still weird, ya watchin' me. But I don't mind."

Buck chuckled. "good, cause I ain't gonna stop."

Daryl smirked. "yeah, ya made that pretty obvious."

Buck shrugged. " you're my son, I can watch ya when I damn well please."

THETRUEFATHER

Merle watched from the window as Daryl came out of the tree line. He knew something was going on, he wasn't sure what though. Daryl got half way back to the house before he looked back and nodded his head slightly.

Merle frowned, there was someone out there. Someone Daryl knew about but Merle didn't.

Merle growled as Daryl came up to the house. Who ever it was out there could be a threat, someone that shouldn't be around his baby brother. And Merle had no idea who it was. That was going to change.

Merle cracked his neck, preparing for a screaming match with Daryl. He had several things to clear up with Daryl, and he knew arguing with Daryl was like trying to catch a wet cat: difficult and often painful.

Merle stomped up to Daryl as he came in the house.

"bout time ya fuckin' back! What the fuck was that earlier?!"

Daryl bit his lip before looking up at Merle.

"I'm sorry."

Merle blinked. Sarcastic or joking apologizes were common from Daryl, but sincere?

Daryl sighed. "i had a run in with Ed and Shane today at school and I skipped so I didn't have ta be in gym with Ed. Sorry I skipped, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, and ya didn't deserve it. Ya do a shit ton for me Merle, and I need ta be thankin' ya instead of tellin' ya to go to hell. Sorry bro."

Merle eyed Daryl, looking him up and down. Daryl wasn't one for much eye contact, thank you Travis, but Daryl met Merle's look.

"you're fuckin' serious, ain't ya?"

Daryl nodded. "fuck Merle, I'd be dead if it weren't for ya. You're my big brother, and I treated ya like shit earlier. I'm sorry. Ya do a lot for me, more then I'll ever know. I'm glad I'm your little brother, cause god knows how bad I need ya. Thank you Merle."

Merle was shocked. He didn't think anyone had ever actually apologized to him, let alone thanked him. Merle wasn't sure how to react so he gave Daryl a short nod.

"alright. Just next fuckin' time ya skip give me a call so I can watch the phone, okay?"

Daryl nodded. "will do."

Merle eyed the collection of squirrels and possums in Daryl's hand. "we should get some of those made before dad get's home."

Daryl gave a slight wince at that, but nodded and walked past Merle into the kitchen. Merle watched him go before looking out into the forest. For a moment he thought he saw the outline of a man, but when he looked it was gone. Merle frowned and stared harder, before the trees all started to blend together as the sun set and darkness fell. Merle let it go and went back inside.

Merle sat down at the kitchen as Daryl set to work breaking down the kills. Daryl's backpack was sitting on a chair, and a piece of paper was sticking out the top. Merle glanced up at Daryl before snagging the paper, and sitting back to read it, expecting another low grade. Merle was shocked when he saw the 100% mark with a smilie face next to it. On a math test.

Merle looked up at Daryl. "ya got an A? On a math test?"

Daryl smirked lightly before nodding. "didn't cheat or nothin' either. Got that honestly."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "what the fuck? When did ya get good at math? Last time I checked you were still failin'."

Daryl shrugged. "got someone helpin' me with studyin' now. It's workin' out well."

Merle nodded and Daryl went back to working on the kills. Merle leaned back, eying his little brother. Something was going on. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

THETRUEFATHER

Merle groaned as he climbed out of his truck. Jesus he felt much older then he really was. Working at the shop, combined with life at home, Merle was constantly exhausted. But he couldn't let it show. Lewis, the owner of the shop had hired him on at 17, knowing Merle needed the money. Considering Lewis had been the one to fire Travis the year before, Lewis knew life wasn't easy for Merle, and gave him as many hours as he could. But the shop was going thru a slow period, and aside from the work Merle had done today, there wasn't much money to be had.

Merle sighed as he came into the house, knowing what was coming.

"where the fuck have you been!?"

Merle bit his lip before turning to Travis, who was slouched in his ever occupied comfy chair in front of the TV.

"work, someone's gotta pay the bills."

Travis growled as he stood up. "you talkin' back ta me?"

Merle rolled his eyes before he handed Travis his paycheck. "ain't like you're payin' the electricity."

Travis snatched the envelope of bills and counted them out, glaring at Merle as he held it up.

"200$? that's it?!"

Merle shrugged. "Lewis is givin' me what he can, it's a slow period right now."

Merle fought not to flinch as Travis stomped up to him. "don't give me any bullshit. You know what happens then."

Merle gritted his teeth before he nodded. "where's my shit?"

Travis scoffed. "like I should give you any. Worthless ass piece of shit!"

Merle shook his head. "i did my piece, now where's my smack?!"

Travis struck out so fast Merle never saw it coming. As he smacked the wall, Merle felt his eyebrow split, blood spraying out on to the plaster. Merle growled as he turned and shoved Travis back.

"ass hole! Ya break my face I can't work! I can't work, no booze for you!"

Travis punched Merle across the face, across the newly blooming black eye. Merle hit the ground hard, but as he rolled over to get up, Travis threw a small bag onto his chest. Merle snatched the bag containing his heroin, glaring up at Travis as the man spat on him.

Travis sneered at Merle as he walked out of the house with Merle's paycheck.

"you stupid piece of shit! You're nothin', and you never will be. Go overdose you junky, leave the livin' for those that deserve it!"

Merle winced as the door slammed shut, biting his lip as he tested his eye. It was definitely swollen, but no permanent damage. Merle slowly got up, and moved out to the back porch. Merle sighed as he tossed the bag on the table. Everything Travis said was true, every word.

Merle pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one and looking out at the woods. In an instant Merle saw a shadow move. Nothing obvious, the only reason Merle spotted it was because he was looking. Who ever had been there last night was back. Who ever Daryl was meeting, they were back.

Merle sighed. He should go out there, find out what the hell was going on. Daryl could be involved in something he wasn't prepared for. God knows the meth cooks in the area had come to Merle enough, they may be after Daryl now. But Merle knew, that wasn't what was going on.

Daryl was getting better grades. He was bringing in good hunts, and moving with more confidence. Daryl was still a shy teenager, but Merle was getting glimpses of the real Daryl, the one that was hidden most of the time, hiding from Travis.

Merle stubbed out his cigarette, immediately lighting another. He didn't know what was going on in the woods, but who ever it was, they were helping Daryl more then his junky older brother ever could.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl knew something was wrong as soon as he came thru the door. For one thing there was a fresh break in the wall, and blood surrounding it. Daryl moved quickly to Merle's room, but he didn't see his brother. Daryl moved panicky around the house, terrified that Travis had finally done it, he had killed Merle. Daryl ran out the back door, stopping cold as he found Merle.

Merle was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut and a bruise on his jaw, but other then that and a few cuts and scraps that he had had that morning, Merle appeared fairly unharmed aside from the mountain of cigarette butts.

Daryl looked Merle up and down as Merle met his eye. Merle sighed as he pointed out at the woods.

"what the fuck is goin' on out there?"

Daryl blinked. He thought he had been doing a good job hiding his new found relationship, but Merle always saw thru his bluffs.

"i...how did ya know?"

Merle scoffed. "i know ya baby brother. Somethin's different, I don't know what, but ya want the truth?"

Daryl eyed Merle before he nodded. Merle sighed as he put out his cigarette and stood up, holding Daryl by the shoulders, forcing Daryl to look him in the eye.

"you've been smilin' a lot, gettin' good meals. Ya fall asleep faster at night and in the mornin' ya almost seem happy. I haven't seen ya like that ever, not even when mom was here. Whatever is goin' on, whoever it is, don't give it up okay? You're the good one Daryl, don't mess your life up the way I have. Stay clean, stay in school. Whatever is goin' on, it's helpin' ya. Stick with it."

Merle gave Daryl a rare hug, before he disappeared back inside. Daryl glanced out at the woods, and he easily found where Buck was standing. Daryl gave him a quick nod before he went back in the house and grabbed the rifle and went back outside, quickly crossing into the forest. Buck joined him a few yards into the tree line, stopping to look back at the house.

"i got here as he and Travis were finishin' up. What ever went down was bad though, I could hear Travis long before I got here. Travis was sayin' all kinds of shit ta Merle."

Daryl sighed as he nodded. "i don't know what happened, but Merle, he knows somethin's goin' on, with me out here."

Buck smirked lightly as he nodded. "Merle's a smart fucker, but he's got more balls then he needs at times, Travis is gonna snap on him someday."

Daryl looked over at Buck as they continued on in the forest. "i know. He's always gettin' in Travis' face when he goes after me."

Buck sighed. "I've seen. Realistically that's Merle's best option for protectin' ya. He takes the hits himself, keeps them from goin' to you."

Daryl bit his lip before he spoke. "i think Merle's got some of that zen you were talkin' ta me about. He breaks things down, handles them one thing at a time."

Buck nodded. "he's a thinker, just doesn't know it. I wouldn't be surprised if Merle was significantly more intelligent then anyone gives him credit for. Certainly more then he gives himself credit. He's like your mother that way. She always thought she was just a simple girl, but Hope was much more then that. She was smart, but she didn't think she was. She loved readin', always did well in school."

Daryl was silent for a few moments before he nodded. "i think if someone would give Merle a chance, he could be much more then he is. But right now, fuck we're both trapped."

Buck shook his head. "no ya ain't, neither of ya. Your both my sons, I'm here for ya, even Merle, though he don't know it. You know I have bedrooms waitin' for both of ya."

Daryl nodded. "so...how is this workin' into ya plan?"

Buck chuckled. "I'm ahead of schedule I can tell ya that. Thought I was gonna have ta work harder at ya. Fuck it took me months before ya mama finally kissed me. Thought I was lookin' at that kind of time line. I'm glad though, I hate goin' home to an empty house, knowin' that I should have my two sons with me. It ain't a good feelin', I hate it. Hate that ya ain't with me, I miss ya when your gone.

Daryl was about to respond, when they hear a rustle in the bushes. As Daryl turned, he saw Buck lift the bow and release an arrow before Daryl could even see what Buck was shooting at. There was a sharp squeal, before silence. Daryl gaped as Buck smirked at him.

"how the fuck did ya hit that?!"

Buck chuckled as he walked to the downed rabbit. "practice my son, lots of practice."

Daryl shook his head as he followed Buck. "they let ya practice with a bow in prison?"

Buck laughed as he wrenched the bolt out of the rabbit. "naw, I went huntin' a shit ton before I was arrested. Plus what do ya think I do while I'm waitin' for ya to get out of school? I've got a whole target range set up at the house, in the back yard. But this was experience, I can do that with a gun as well as my bow. Some day you're goin' ta be just as good. This bow is a too heavy for ya, or I'd have ya workin' on it already."

Daryl whistled as Buck lifted the rabbit. "fuck he's huge!"

Buck nodded as he examined the rabbit. "he'll make a fine dinner. Make sure Merle gets to it before Travis."

Daryl nodded. "will do. I know where some wild onions and carrots are. I'll grab those and make a stew."

Buck made quick work field dressing the rabbit before hanging it on his belt. Daryl looked around the forest, realizing they were quite close to some place he had wanted to take Buck for a long time.

Daryl bit his lip before he jerked his head off to the side.

"Come on, I got somethin' ta show you."

Buck nodded and followed Daryl thru the woods. They walked for a time, a comfortable silence between them. Daryl glanced over at Buck as they rounded a bend.

"Almost there."

Buck smirked. "The swimmin' hole?"

Daryl nodded as they came out of the woods and overlooked the glade. The river ran near by, but a deep swimming hole was fed by a creek, warmed by the sun. all around grew Cherokee roses, in full bloom.

Buck looked around as he smiled. "i haven't been here in years. Hope and I used to come down here a lot, damn near every day in the summer."

Daryl grimaced, knowing what was coming was probably going to be rough on Buck. Daryl pointed to the other side of the glade and walked around the pool and up the hill, Buck following beside Daryl. As they came around a tree, a second small clearing at the top became visible, and Buck froze.

In the little clearing was a single Cherokee rose bush, and a rough hewn wooden cross, with the name "Hope" across the top.

Daryl waited and watched as Buck stepped into the clearing. He was silent, his face completely blank, but his eyes. Daryl could see tears forming, as Buck walked slowly to the front of the cross. Buck knelt to his knee, running his finger tips over the faded grain of the wood. He lightly traced the outline of the paint, before Buck stood and walked to Daryl's side. Buck had tear tracks running down his face as he stopped and pointed back to the large clearing.

"your mother and I, this is a special place for us. I first saw ya mom at school, but then I met her here. Hell we first kissed here, made love here. This is an amazin' place, the perfect place for your mother to be buried."

Daryl nodded lightly. "most of my memories of her are from here. Swimmin', playin'."

Buck looked back at the grave, his voice dark and gravely.

"i love your mother, more then anythin' in the world. More then myself, more then my country, more then god and the devil himself. When I found out Hope had died, I went batshit. I attacked a guard, damn near killed him, got solitary for 4 months. I had a complete mental breakdown in there, got broken down into tiny pieces. I came out of there ready ta kill. I had a plan, I knew who to talk to ta get a weapon. I had it down when, where, who and how I was kill as many people as possible, before they took me down. It was goin' ta be a massacre, better planned then any of the fuckin' robberies I planned that landed me in that fuckin' place. I was gonna take out as many people as possible, before they finally took me down. I was gonna go down as I live, fightin' the whole way. But when I got to my cell, the letter was there. And that second my plans changed."

Daryl dropped his eyes to the ground, not sure how he was supposed to be reacting.

"i went to the library, and I took out a ton of parentin' books. I read every damn one, then I started askin' people. I learned as much as I could, and I made a new plan. I knew comin' here what I want, I want you and Merle, livin' with me, in the house I bought near here. I want ta see you graduate, I want to teach you everythin' I can."

Buck went silent before he reached a hand out, raising Daryl's head to look at him.

"i never thought I would feel love again. I thought your mother was it, that I was too far gone to ever love anyone. I thought this was my plan, that I was goin' to do this. But I never thought I would love you as much as I do. 2 days out of prison, I came thru the woods, I watched your house for hours. I saw Travis, studied him, knew I needed to know his movements for my plan. Then I saw you and Merle come home. It was in the distance, I couldn't see you clearly. Then you walked out the back door, and came straight towards me. You walked right below me, I could have reached out and touched you. You smiled as you came in the woods, and that fuckin' second I knew I loved you."

Buck held Daryl by the back of the head as he pointed to the grave again.

"Hope may be buried there, but she is not dead. Hope is here, in you, in Merle. I see it every time I am with you. In the way you smile, in the way you think, in the way you act. She's here, and she's given me a chance at somethin'. A true family: you, Merle and I. I won't ever love another woman like I do Hope, won't happen. I can't give you and Merle another mother. But I love you and Merle just as much as I love Hope. You're everythin' I ever hoped you could be and so much more. You're strong Daryl, so strong. You carry your mothers heart, her peace. Its a beautiful thing to see. Hope lives in you."

Daryl felt his body shaking as he processed what Buck was saying, and before he knew it, Daryl was laying his head on Buck's chest, sobbing as Buck held onto Daryl with a grip so tight it almost hurt. But it didn't, because Daryl knew. He knew Buck would never hurt him. Buck was here to stay, and he wasn't letting go.

Buck was shaking as well as he held Daryl, tears falling from both the father and son. Buck pressed a kiss on the side of Daryl's head, and spoke softly.

"Hope is my world, but now you are too Daryl. You and Merle, you are the only things I care about. I would die in a heart beat if it meant savin' you."

Daryl held onto Buck tightly, worried that if he didn't, Buck would slip away as a figment of his imagination. Buck ran his hands up and down Daryl's back, speaking quietly as Daryl calmed down.

"come home with me, please. I can't stand the thought of you there with that motherfucker. It fuckin' kills me."

Daryl took a deep breath before stepping back to look at Buck.

"i want to, I'm almost there, just not yet. I can't just leave Merle, we need to tell him about ya."

Buck didn't look happy but he nodded. "bring him huntin' with you tomorrow. Its time he knew."

Daryl wiped his face off as he looked back at his mothers grave.

"mom would be happy you're here."

Buck smiled lightly as he looked to where the love of his life was buried.

"i know. For the first time in my life, I know what I'm doin' is right, its what I'm supposed to be doin'. I thought for a long time I had no purpose in life, but to cause chaos. But now, now I know I'm supposed to be a father, and you can bet your ass I'm gonna be a good one."

Daryl smirked as he and Buck slowly walked back into the woods.

"you already are."

Buck smirked at Daryl as they walked thru the dark forest.

"it helps havin' some pretty amazin' sons."

Daryl blushed as he tried not to smile.

Buck chuckled. "boy ya blushin' like when ya told me about Carol. Hows that goin'?"

Daryl shrugged. "we have a project in biology together. We're supposed to get together at some point out of school, but her dad works a lot and I don't want her over at Travis'."

Buck nodded. "bring her to my place. I got a computer if ya need it, plus it would be nice to meet the girl that has you all tangled up."

Daryl laughed as he and Buck continued talking as they went thru the woods. It had been a good day, and for the first time since Hope had died, Daryl felt his life was going in the right direction. It was a good feeling, one Daryl didn't want to end. But it had to as they came up to the house, the light off in the distance signally it was time for Buck and Daryl to separate.

Daryl grimaced when he saw Merle come out to the back porch and start the ritual of shooting up.

Buck growled as he watched Merle. "I'm gonna get him off that shit, I swear it. Occasional party drugs ain't gonna kill ya, but what he's stuck in, that's the deadly road."

Daryl nodded as he looked over at Buck. "i don't...i don't think it was his choice ta start. About a year ago, Travis hurt me bad, and Merle had to take me to the hospital. That night when I was in bed I heard them go at it, and when I came out the next morning, Merle was passed out on the floor with a needle in his arm. Since then, I think Travis has been controllin' him, givin' Merle enough to get him hooked and stuck goin' to Travis for more."

Buck clenched his jaw. "I'm goin' to enjoy takin' that fucker down."

Daryl laughed lightly. "please don't go back to prison."

Buck shook his head as he chuckled darkly. "the good thing about bein' a criminal is ya make some friends in low places. I won't get caught, I promise ya that."

Daryl nodded as he looked back at Merle. "I'll get him out here tomorrow."

Buck nodded as he reached a hand out and rubbed Daryl on his back. "we'll get him Daryl, just may take some time. Merle has been Travis' target for a long time, he'll be harder to win over then you. But I'll get him, I promise."

Daryl looked over at Buck. "i know you will, I trust you."

Buck smiled as he pulled Daryl over and gave him a hug, Daryl returning it as they stood for a few moments.

Buck handed Daryl the rabbit they had caught. "get that guy cooked up, he'll be a good dinner."

Daryl nodded. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Buck chuckled as he watched Daryl walk away. "I'll be waitin'. I love ya Daryl, have a good night."

Daryl gave Buck a small smile and wave before he came out of the forest, walking towards Merle.

Merle was sitting on the back porch, just readying the needle to shoot up. He looked up as Daryl stepped on to the porch, his swollen eye looking less inflamed, but more bruised.

"damn that's a big fucker. Should probably stew him up."

Daryl nodded, before looking up at Merle. "what do ya say you come out with me tomorrow? Its been a while since ya went with me."

Merle was silent as he tied a length of rubber tubing around his arm, before he looked up at Daryl.

"i finally get ta meet who ever the fuck you've been meetin'?"

Daryl bit his lip before nodding. "it's time."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "time for what?"

Daryl chuckled. "all I gotta say is tomorrow is gonna be interestin' for ya."

Merle smirked before picking up the needle. "alright by me. Now go on, get dinner goin'."

Daryl nodded as he went to the door, watching silently as Merle shot up. Merle finished up and sighed as he leaned back, letting the drug envelope him. Daryl shook his head as he went inside. Watching Merle kill himself little by little was hard, but thankfully help was coming for Merle. Help in the form of a very determined Buck Dixon.

_Tomorrow they meet! Should b interesting_


	6. Chapter 6

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl sat quietly in English, waiting as the teacher, Mrs. Sculper, wrote the daily writing assignment on the board. Daryl hated them, having to write a paragraph in 10 minutes on what ever the teacher wanted. Most of the time he did badly in the assignments, but as Daryl watched Mrs. Sculper cap the pen, he saw that maybe he could finally write about this one.

"What is love? What does it mean to you. 10 minutes, go."

Daryl opened his notebook and looked at the paper for a moment, before he wrote.

_Love is the strength we have for others. Love is why we fight, why we die. Love is powerful. Love is new and scary, sometimes terrifying. Love is why you keep fighting for someone long dead, just so you can be closer to them. Love is something that drives people to do what is right, to become who they are supposed to be. Finding out someone loves you, even though you just met them, it changes you. Love is what I feel for Buck, what I know Buck feels for me. Buck will always love me. Buck will always be there for me. Buck wants me, Buck loves me. I can't ask for anything more, I finally have a father that loves me. _

Daryl laid his pencil down and waited out the 10 minutes. As Mrs. Sculper came around, quickly reading each students paragraph, she stopped and read Daryl's. She re-read it, before giving Daryl a smile.

"Very well written Daryl. Good job."

Daryl nodded and Mrs. Sculper continued on. Daryl smirked to himself as he got started on his other school work. Maybe he could get good at this school thing after all.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl came thru the front door, intending to wait for Merle and head straight out to the woods. He knew Buck was either already waiting or would be soon, and Daryl wanted to get out there quickly. He was worried about how Merle was going to take the news, but he was also excited to see Buck again. The more time he spent with Buck, the more he wanted to be around Buck.

Buck was an interesting person. He was very upfront, didn't bullshit anyone. Daryl knew Buck was a criminal, one with a long and successful career, that put most people on edge just because of his size and history . But to Daryl, Buck was much more then a criminal, he was Daryl's father. And he was proving it every day. Travis never spent time with Daryl, never wanted to. And now Buck was spending as much time with his son as possible, and Daryl knew it was having an effect. Daryl wanted to be around Buck, wanted to be around his father.

Daryl sat down in the kitchen and worked on his homework while he waited for Merle. He heard the front door slam, but by the sound of it, Travis was home, not Merle.

"why the fuck ain't ya out huntin' ya worthless piece of shit?!"

Daryl cringed as Travis stomped up to him, the overwhelming stench of whiskey and cigarettes enveloping him.

"Fuck I'm waitin' for Merle. Give me a chance ta get out there!"

Travis glared at Daryl. "You fuckin' talkin' back to me?!"

Daryl clenched his teeth, he just needed to get out of the house, away from Travis. Daryl put his homework away in his back pack, when he was suddenly pulled from his chair and slammed into the wall.

"You don't talk back you mother fucker!"

Daryl hit the wall hard, slamming his head into the door frame. Daryl's head swam as he tried to stay standing, but the next second he doubled over in pain from a punch to his ribs.

Daryl collapsed on the floor and Travis was on him in a heart beat, delivering one blow after another to Daryl's gut and chest. Daryl curled into a ball to protect himself as the blows rained down.

"you never fuckin' talk back to your father ya hear me!"

Daryl felt a wave of anger pulse thru him, Buck was his father, not Travis. before Daryl could stop himself, he punched out at Travis, catching him in the jaw.

"Fuck you asshole!"

Travis stared for a moment, and Daryl felt a cold sinking feeling wash over, he knew he had just made a major mistake. Travis grabbed Daryl by his left arm, and yanked him up, before using his arm as leverage to throw Daryl into the wall. Daryl felt his shoulder pop out of joint as he hit the wall and screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Travis kicked him several times in the ribs, before grabbing Daryl by his bad arm and dragging him from the kitchen to living room. Daryl tried to grab at the door frame as he was pulled thru, but a powerful kick to his ribs lift him gasping for air. Travis dropped Daryl, and repeatedly kicked him in the chest until Daryl was a shaking mass on the floor, trembling in pain. Travis kept yelling as he beat on Daryl, but Daryl concentrated on what Buck had been telling him.

"i should have drowned you at birth!"

_you should have been born in mexico._

"you are nothin'!"

_you are everthin' to me._

"pathetic pussy!"

_you are strong Daryl._

"you are a worthless piece of shit. No one will ever love ya, and no one will ever want ya. You're nothin' but a fuckin' dog that needs to be put down."

_I love you Daryl. I always will. _

Travis spat on Daryl as he gave him one last kick before stomped away, slamming the door behind him as he went outside. Daryl laid still as he heard Travis drive away. Daryl tried to pull himself up to get into the kitchen, where his phone was in his bag. Fuck why didn't he put it in his pocket?! Oh right, he was too worried about dropping it while he walked home from school.

Daryl groaned, wanting desperately to get to his phone, to call Buck. But he didn't have it in him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Daryl passed out.

THETRUEFATHER

"Jesus christ Daryl!"

"Daryl!"

Daryl groaned as he came too, his name echoing in his head. Everything hurt, his shoulder was throbbing, and it was hard to breath.

"Come on brother, look at me. Come on mother fucker!"

Daryl forced himself to focus, meeting Merle's eyes. Merle was crouched over Daryl, his face tense.

"come on, we need ta take ya in for this one. I can't set a separated shoulder, we gotta take ya to the ER."

Daryl shook his head, and Merle growled.

"Daryl I'm takin' ya one way or another. Don't fight me on that."

Daryl shook his head again, before he spat out a mouthful of blood, and hacked a few coughs, before he looked at Merle.

"my backpack, small pocket, get my phone."

Merle frowned. "since when do ya have a phone?"

Daryl groaned. "get it Merle, I'll explain later."

Merle nodded lightly, and left the room, quickly returning with the phone. Daryl took it, flipping it open and hitting the speed dial. Merle watched on anxiously before Buck answered.

"Hey boy, where the fuck are ya?"

Daryl saw Merle frown, but ignored him.

"Travis got ta me."

"I'm on my way, stay there. Is Travis in the house?"

"no, he took off. Its just Merle and I."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Buck hung up, and Daryl flipped the phone shut, leaning his head back to the wall behind him. Merle snapped his fingers in front of Daryl's face.

"Hey what the fuck was that?"

Daryl shook his head. "don't Merle, just wait. Ya wanted ta know what was happenin' ta me out in the woods, you're about ta find out."

Merle went silent, and the two brothers sat in the living room together, Merle leaning against the wall Daryl was. A few minutes later a car pulled up and they heard someone running on the gravel. Before Merle could stand up, the front door was thrown open and Buck rushed in, carrying a black bag.

Buck swore as he quickly crossed the room to Daryl's side.

"fuck we need ta get you to a hospital."

Daryl shook his head. "no, I hate hospitals. You can fix my shoulder, you told me you could."

Buck growled as he examined Daryl, running his hands carefully over Daryl's shoulder and ribs.

"that was in the field Daryl, and it'll hurt like a fuckin' bitch. You need pain killers."

Daryl shook his head again. "please, I don't want to go."

Buck growled again, but nodded. "fuck, okay, Merle, help me get him into the kitchen."

Merle eyed Buck as he scooped Daryl up and stood. "how the fuck do ya know my name, who the fuck are you?!"

Buck motioned with his head to the kitchen door. "open it."

Merle shoved open the door and let Buck thru. Buck put Daryl down on the table, helping him lay back. Merle waited until Daryl was situated before he grabbed Buck by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"tell me who the fuck you are!"

Buck easily escaped Merle's hold, spinning him around and pinning Merle to the wall.

"I'll tell you everythin'! Right now we need to help your brother, come on, he needs both of us."

Merle growled as Buck released him and walked back to Daryl's side. "watch yourself mother fucker!"

Buck ignored Merle as he opened the bag he had with him, and produced a set of scissors. He cut away Daryl's shirt, growing angrier as every scar and bruise appeared.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole!"

Daryl hissed as Buck pressed lightly on his ribs. Buck sighed as he looked to Merle.

"broken ribs and separated shoulder. We fix the shoulder first, I need ya to hold him down while I set it."

Merle eyed Buck as he came around the table and stood at Daryl's head, leaning over and pressing his weight on Daryl's torso, careful of his broken ribs. Buck maneuvered Daryl's arm, then looked up at Daryl.

"this is gonna suck, ya sure you don't want a hospital?"

Daryl nodded. "do it."

Buck nodded, and swiftly jerked his hands, popping Daryl's shoulder back into socket. Daryl screamed in pain as Merle flexed to hold him down. Buck placed Daryl's arm back down on the table, before running his hands thru Daryl's hair, waiting as he calmed down. Daryl grimaced in pain, before groaning.

"That it?"

Buck shook his head. "we need ta get ya sittin' up while I wrap your ribs."

Buck and Merle helped Daryl sit up, before Buck wrapped his arm up in a sling. Buck directed Merle to hold Daryl's arms up. Daryl bit his lip as his injured shoulder was raised up, but Buck worked quickly, wrapping Daryl's ribs tightly before laying Daryl back down on the table. Merle stood back as Buck continued to work on Daryl, moving on to the lacerations on his scalp.

"These need stitches. Gimmie a sec ta numb it."

Buck measured out the numbing agent, and injected Daryl along the gash on his temple. Buck then carefully cleaned the wounds, before stitching them with exact stitches. He then bandaged the wounds up, and checked Daryl over for injuries. As Buck cleaned the small scrapes and cuts he found, he looked up to Daryl.

"You are not stayin' here any more. I don't give a shit if ya need more time, I'm not lettin' ya live with that man anymore."

Daryl nodded weakly. "i want to go home with you."

Buck smiled lightly. "Good, makes it easier then draggin' ya ass out of here."

Merle growled as he stepped forward. "Daryl ain't goin' no where with someone I don't fuckin' know."

Buck stood and faced Merle. "you may not remember me, but you do know me."

Buck reached into his back pocket, pulling out the letter from Hope and the test results. Merle took them and growled at Buck.

"what's this shit?"

Buck smirked lightly. "the truth."

THETRUEFATHER

it was him. Buck was back.

Merle trembled slightly as he read his mother's letter, confirming what Merle had instinctively known for years, Daryl was not his full blood brother. Daryl was so much different then Travis and even Merle. It had always struck Merle how it was a big coincidence that 9 months after his mother had a visit from an old lover, Daryl appeared.

Merle didn't have much of the memories of Buck left after 16 years, mostly because he had chosen to suppress them. Merle had clung to the hope of Buck's return for many years, before hope had died. For the months after his mother's death, Merle had watched and waited, hoping that Buck would return and free Merle and Daryl from Travis. But it never happened.

Merle bit his lip as he shook his head. Another fuck you from the big man upstairs. Merle always got fucked over, always. Really the only good thing he had going in his life was Daryl. And now Buck was taking Daryl away. Merle was going to be alone, no brother, no family.

THETRUEFATHER

Buck watched as Merle shook his head before handing back the letter and papers.

"So that's it? Ya takin' Daryl away."

Buck shook his head. "Ya Hope's son?"

Merle growled. "what the fuck do you think?!"

Buck smirked. "then ya comin' too."

Merle eyed Buck. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Buck smiled lightly as he looked at Merle.

"Hope, she was my woman, until I got shipped out. The way I see it Merle, I should have been ya dad biologically too. And if I ain't by blood, then who the fuck cares. I want to be your dad Merle, not just Daryl's. Ya both Hope's sons, and that's what's important. Fuck I was adoptin' ya 16 years ago! Would have to if my fuckin' driver hadn't gotten drunk and flipped on me. You were supposed to be my son, and as far as I am concerned, ya are."

Merle shook his head. "i ain't ya son, I'm Travis'."

Buck hissed. "don't say that fuckers name, he ain't the father you deserve."

Merle got in Buck's face. "you're the one that left me to him!"

Buck shook his head. "not by my choice! I wanted to be here, I wanted to stay with you and Hope!"

Merle growled. "but ya didn't, and ya left Daryl to suffer too! You caused all this!"

Daryl stood up, shoving Merle back as he held his injured arm against his body.

"back off Merle! Buck didn't cause any of this, he just wants to help, to be a family!"

Merle shook his head. "you and him are family, not him and I."

Buck stood in front of Merle as he spoke.

"Daryl is my son by blood, you are my son by love. I have always wanted you to be my son. Fuck do ya know what that does to a man? Havin' a taste of fatherhood before its torn away!"

Merle clenched his fist as he shook his head. "you never should have come! You shouldn't have come now!"

Merle suddenly punched Buck in the face, temporarily knocking the older man to the ground. Buck was on his feet in an instant and raised his hands, gesturing to Merle.

"come on, give me more. What ever it fuckin' takes for me ta get thru to ya, I'll do it. Come on!"

Merle was on Buck in an instant, delivering several strong punches before he was yanked back. Daryl threw Merle back a few feet, before he stood between Merle and Buck. Merle was on his feet in an instant, facing Daryl, who shook his head even as he grimaced thru the pain that racked thru his body.

"i won't let ya do this Merle. I won't! Buck's our dad for fuck's sack! He loves us Merle, both of us! And he loves mom too! He want's you to come with us. "

Merle growled as he shook his head at Daryl. "he ain't my fuckin' father!"

Daryl eyed Merle, before pointing at Buck as he stood up.

"this man loves you, loves me. He's willin' to die for us, and all Buck wants is ta be our dad. Come with us Merle, for me!"

Merle shook his head before walking to the kitchen door. He stopped in the door way and turned back to Buck.

"good job. Ya fucked me over again asshole!"

Daryl moved to follow Merle out of the room, before Buck placed a hand on his shoulder.

"give him some time, he's angry right now. We need to give him space."

Daryl turned back to Buck, who pulled Daryl in close. Daryl laid his head on Buck's chest, shaking as he processed what was going on. Buck and Daryl stood there for several minutes before Daryl leaned away, looking up at Buck.

"let me get my shit and let's get the fuck out of here."

Buck nodded. "I'll carry it. Don't worry about clothes, I bought ya some."

Daryl nodded. "i got a bag packed already, its in my closet."

Buck gestured to the kitchen chair. "wait here, I got some shit I need ta say to Merle before we leave."

Daryl nodded and sat down as Buck went down the hall. He moved thru Daryl's room, grabbing the back pack in the closet. Opening it Buck saw several photos, important documents, a change of clothes and a few mementos. Buck zipped the back pack shut and grabbed Daryl a clean shirt, before leaving the room. Buck walked to the next room and knocked on the door, Merle answering a minute later, glaring at Buck as if he wished that Buck would burst into flames. Looking in Buck saw Merle had laid out what he needed to shoot up, and Buck looked up to Merle.

"be careful okay, don't over due ya self."

Merle glared at Buck. "why the fuck do ya care?"

Buck met Merle's look. "because you're my son, wither ya believe that or not. I love you and I don't want ya to overdose. I'm takin' Daryl for tonight, but I'm gonna keep comin' back for ya."

Merle growled at Buck. "what the fuck do ya want now?"

Buck reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone and handing it to Merle. Merle noticed it was the same as the phone Daryl had as he flipped it over between his hands.

"what's this?"

Buck adjusted the backpack on his shoulder as he looked at Merle.

"my numbers in there, as is Daryl's. You can text or call when ever ya need. I'm minutes away if ya need me here, and I'm always open if ya want to talk. Ya need anything, I'm here Merle."

Merle threw the phone onto his bed, not caring as it bounced against the wall.

"Thanks for the free phone. Anythin' else home wrecker?"

Buck looked Merle up and down. "have a good night Merle, be careful. I love you."

Buck turned and walked away before Merle could respond leading him to slam the door.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl eyed the house Buck had pulled up in front of. It had been vacant for a while, someone had bought it over a year ago. Now it appeared it was Buck who had bought it.

"Ya live here?"

Buck nodded as he helped Daryl out of the car. "had a friend buy it before I got out. I wanted somethin' so you could go to the same school, needed at least 3 bedrooms. This came up, I bought it."

Daryl limped up the front steps, Buck keeping his arm wrapped around Daryl's waist to help him stand. As they came in the house, Buck lead Daryl into the living room and helped him sit down at the couch. Daryl winced as his ribs grated, and Buck quickly left the room, coming back with several ice packs and a few pills.

"take these, they'll take the edge off."

Daryl swallowed the pills dry, and groaned as he leaned back, tucking the ice packs over his injuries. Buck walked over to a small table, pulling a bag out of a drawer. Daryl recognized the scent of weed as it filled the room, and raised an eyebrow at Buck.

"don't ya have to do piss tests?"

Buck shook his head. "don't have a mention of drugs on my record, I don't have ta do the tests. Which is a good fuckin' thing. Ever smoked weed before?"

Daryl shrugged. "tried it with Merle, but he never let me do much, I was too young."

Buck chuckled as he sat beside Daryl. "well you're a teenager now, there's an unofficial law that states you must smoke weed at least once."

Daryl smirked as he watched Buck load up a small pipe before handing it to Daryl along with a lighter.

This was going to be an interesting night.

THETRUEFATHER

"Men build things, then we die. Its in our fuckin' DNA, that's what we do."

Daryl was silent for a moment before he started laughing.

"That sounds like a god damn movie quote!" _(anyone that didn't get the quote you are officially shamed!) _

Buck smirked as he loaded another bowl. They had been sitting on the couch smoking for nearly an hour, and Buck was having a good time watching Daryl unwind from his stressful day.

"maybe it is, I don't know. But it makes sense. I mean shit, some of the banks I've robbed have already been torn down to make new ones. Human beings build shit but before the dust is even settled we get ready ta tear it down. Its bullshit, we just need ta build shit better ta start with, like we used ta."

Daryl chuckled as he took the pipe from Buck.

"makin' yaself sound ancient old man."

Buck eyed Daryl with a smile. "i may be your old man but I ain't old."

Daryl smirked as he took a hit from the pipe. "older then me."

Buck chuckled. "aye that's true. Well how are ya feelin'?"

Daryl sat back and thought for a minute. Over all he was actually doing pretty good. He was having a great time smoking and talking with Buck. The pills and weed had taken the edge off of the pain pretty well. The one thing that was still bugging him was Merle...and one more thing.

"I'm fuckin' starvin'."

Buck laughed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "that's the munchies, pizza sound good?"

Daryl nodded. "somethin' with meat."

Buck gave Daryl a dead pan look. "would I ever get anythin' else?"

Daryl chuckled as Buck ordered the pizza. As Buck tossed his phone down on the table, he grabbed the TV remote.

"i ain't actually turned this shit on yet. Wonder whats on."

Daryl and Buck flipped thru the channels, before landing on a movie, that seemed to be about bank robbing. Buck scoffed as something happened on the TV.

"Dumb ass."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "he got in the room."

Buck shook his head. "in real life he wouldn't have. That fucker could have been up there for hours and not gotten thru. That's Hollywood there, not the real thing."

Daryl laughed. "suppose ya do know more about bank robbin' then the director probably did."

Buck chuckled. "done a good bit of it. And I got away with it. That should tell ya everythin'."

Daryl smirked as the doorbell rang and Buck came back quickly with the pizza, break sticks and soda. As they both ripped into the food, Buck eyed Daryl.

"you feel okay enough for school tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded. "gotta be, if not they'll call Travis'. Merle normally catches the calls, but if one gets ta Travis, he'll come lookin' for me. I don't want Merle caught in the crossfire."

Buck nodded. "good plan. I'll drop ya off in the mornin', but I got to run a few towns over, gotta get my car. I'll be back in time ta pick ya up."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "thought ya car was in the driveway?"

Buck chuckled. "that Japanese piece of shit ain't mine. Naw, my baby is with a friend gettin' some upgrades. He called today, she's ready for pick up."

Daryl laughed. "ya car is a woman?"

Buck nodded as he smirked. "names black beauty, you'll see why."

Daryl chuckled as he went back the pizza, eagerly eating. Buck and him cleared thru the pizza, before starting in on the bread sticks. They sat back and changed the TV to some cartoon show about an alien and a CIA agent, before Daryl nodded off. Buck chuckled as he watched Daryl fall asleep; between the pills, weed and a full stomach, the boy was dead to the world. Buck let him sleep as he picked up his phone, and sent a text.

_B-your little brother can handle his weed, the munchies knocked him out though._

There was no response for several minutes, before the reply came.

_M-getting him high already, that didn't take long._

_B- he's had a rough day. Between the beating Travis gave him and him stressing over you still being in danger, Daryl needed to calm down, get some food in him and sleep._

_M- I'm just fucking fine._

Buck gritted his teeth as he typed out his response.

_B-you're not fine, you are in just as much danger as Daryl was. Travis will kill you someday Merle, just like he did your mother. I couldn't protect her but I can protect you._

_M-i don't need you._

_B-you may not think that but one day you will. And when you do, I'll be ready._

_M-fuck off and die._

Buck chuckled at that. Merle certainly had a temper, one that was remarkably similar to his mothers.

_B- you sounded like Hope there. _

_M-my mother is dead, move on asshole._

_B-never. I love your mother, always have and I always will. You are my son Merle, you can run from that all you want but I won't give up._

_M-fuck off and die._

Buck sighed as he typed back.

_B-stay safe tonight. I know you don't believe it but I love you. And Daryl does too. If nothing else, then for your brother, don't shut me out. _

_M-i don't need you._

_B-i don't care. I love you Merle, have a good night._

Buck shut off the TV and took the pizza box to the trash before he gently shook Daryl awake. Daryl yawned as he opened his eyes.

a to bed."

Buck helped Daryl stand up and lead him to a room down the hall. Daryl yawned again as he laid down on the bed.

"i gotta be at school by 8."

Buck nodded. "I'll make breakfast. Sleep well."

"fuck, sorry didn't mean ta pass out on ya."

Buck chuckled. "it's fine, ya need the sleep. Come on, lets get y

Daryl gave a light smile as he quickly fell asleep. "you too. Night dad."

Buck smiled as he clicked off the light. "night son, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl woke the next morning and for a moment he panicked at the strange room, until last night came flooding back to him, as the soreness of his bruises made itself known.

Travis, Merle finding him, Buck...Merle knew about Buck and he still didn't come.

Daryl sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had to get Merle to follow him, he had to.

Daryl paused for a moment trying to figure out what it was that woke him, before he smelled something fantastic-breakfast.

Daryl was out of bed in an instant, throwing his clothes on before grabbing his phone and leaving his room. Daryl walked down the hallway, pausing as he looked into the kitchen. Buck was flipping pieces of toast on the griddle, tossing a few pieces onto a plate.

"sleep well?"

Daryl jumped, Buck smirking as he startled him. Daryl gave Buck a mock glare before he smirked and came into the kitchen.

"better then I have in my life I think. Damn I didn't know ya could cook."

Buck chuckled. "i was a prison cook for 15 years."

Daryl smirked as he grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. "smells damn good."

Daryl watched as Buck made a few more pieces, before Daryl pulled out his cell phone and sent a text.

_D- Dad made french toast if you want some._

The response was almost instantaneous.

_M-he ain't my fucking dad._

_D- yeah he is. Just because you don't want it don't mean it isn't the truth. Buck loves us Merle, Travis don't._

_M- love don't matter, its only blood._

_D- so just because we're half brothers you only love me half as much as you used to?_

Buck watched as Daryl texted, knowing there was only one other person with his number. Buck said nothing as he ate. He would let the brothers hash this out themselves. For now.

_M- you either love someone or you don't. And Buck don't love me. _

_D- how the fuck do you know that when you ain't even given him a chance? I took Buck to mom's grave, he cried over her. Buck loves mom, and you are mom's son, so he loves you._

Daryl gritted his teeth at Merle's response.

_M- Buck is an idiot crying over a woman long dead. He needs to move on._

_D- you don't move on from true love Merle, you just keep fighting. That's why Buck's here. He lost mom, but he hasn't lost us._

_M- he lost me 16 years ago. Now fuck off and let me sleep._

Daryl sighed as he put his phone down. Buck gave Daryl a soft chuckle.

"he'll come in time, just gotta give him a chance."

Daryl nodded, before he looked up at Buck.

"it ain't safe, him bein' there with Travis alone. Once Travis figures out I'm gone, I don't know what he'll do."

Buck nodded. "that's why I'm pickin' ya up from school from now on. It ain't safe you out walkin' alone. I wish I could drag Merle over here, but if I do all that will happen is he will hate me more."

Daryl nodded as he finished up his breakfast. "i know...just sucks."

Buck chuckled as he patted Daryl on the back. "that it does my son, that it does."

Daryl helped Buck clean up from breakfast, before Buck turned back to Daryl.

"i got you some clothes, they're in the closet in your room. I'm gonna take a quick shower then I'll take you to school"

Daryl nodded and went to his room, pulling open the closet for the first time. Daryl blinked, he had never had this many clothes in his life and Buck had figured out exactly what Daryl liked. There was jeans of all shades, concert shirts, sleeveless shirts, sweatshirts and new shoes ranging from sneakers to boots.

Daryl pulled out a set of black jeans, and a sleeveless shirt with the Red Hot Chilli Peppers logo across the front. Daryl chuckled to himself as he glanced at himself in the mirror, he was starting to look like Buck. He added on a gray zip up sweatshirt and grabbed a set of DC sneakers, slipping his feet into them.

Daryl waited downstairs for Buck to finish his shower. Buck came down and smirked at Daryl.

"clothes fit?"

Daryl nodded. "yeah, thank you for them."

Buck shook his head. "ain't nothin', ya needed new clothes. If there's anythin' ya want, let me know."

Daryl nodded. "will do."

Buck grabbed his keys and the two of them left the house, headed to Daryl's school.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl smirked to himself as he walked to biology class. Several people had stared at the change in Daryl's clothes, and he couldn't help himself but for the first time in his life, he met their stares. Carol looked up at Daryl as he came into biology class and smiled at the new clothes.

"Wow! I like the new look!"

Daryl chuckled as he sat down. "me too."

Carol took a closer look. "oh my god Daryl what happened to you?!"

Daryl winced, hoping she hadn't noticed the new bruises and bandaids across his face. "it's nothin', it ain't a problem any more."

Carol sighed. "Daryl, Travis will keep doing this if you don't tell someone."

Daryl smirked at Carol. "don't matter no more, as of last night I don't live with Travis anymore."

Carol frowned. "Where are you living? And where did you get the new clothes?"

Daryl smirked wider. "my real dad, Buck. He got back in town 2 weeks ago."

Carol blinked. "your real dad? I thought Travis was your dad."

Daryl nodded. "so did I, until Buck showed me blood test results that prove otherwise. Wouldn't matter anyways, Buck don't care about blood. He's takin' Merle as his own too."

Carol frowned. "wait this guy just comes out of the blue and says he's your father? that a little weird Daryl."

Daryl eyed Carol. "Buck is my dad, he loves me, and I love him. I don't give a shit if it's weird, I got a dad that loves me, and I sure as shit ain't lettin' go of that."

Carol nodded, silenced by Daryl's response. The biology teacher began speaking, and when she turned away Daryl took the chance to send a quick text.

_D- so what type of car do you have?_

Daryl worked on his classwork as he waited for the response, reading it quickly.

_B- something beautiful. I won't ruin the surprise, but trust me, your classmates are going to be jealous._

Daryl smirked as he typed back.

_D- I'm already getting shit for the new clothes, wonder what I'll get for the car._

_B- just tell them to ask their parents who Buck Dixon is. That will shut them up. _

Daryl chuckled.

_D- will do. _

"Daryl!"

Daryl looked up from his phone and smirked at Carol who had harshly whispered at him.

"What?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "we need to get together to work on our project. Are you free to go to the library tomorrow night?"

Daryl bit his lip before shrugging. "or we can go to my dads house. Let me ask him real quick."

_D- can Carol come over tomorrow night so we can work on our project?_

_B- fine by me. I can pick her up when I pick you up._

_D-okay, thanks dad._

Daryl turned back to Carol. "Buck said it was fine, he'll pick us both up at the same time."

Carol nodded. "my dad will want to meet him first. He's protective like that."

Daryl shrugged. "not a problem. I'll let Buck know."

Daryl sat back to take more notes when his phone went off again.

_B- I suppose I should be getting upset at you texting in class..._

Daryl snuck a peak up at the teacher before quickly sending a response.

_D- I'll see you later dad_

Daryl went back to his classwork, but checked his phone as he got a response.

_B- I love you. Have a good day at school._

Daryl smiled as he tucked his phone away. This was going to be a good day.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl saw Philip and Shane coming his way, and rolled his eyes. He was so sick of them, but they weren't going to ruin the mood he was in.

Daryl smirked to himself as he waited for Phillip to come up to him.

Phillip sneered at Daryl. "got you're self some new threads? What did you do, steal them?"

Daryl shrugged. "Na, didn't need to."

Shane shoved Daryl back against the lockers. "how the fuck would a poor ass bitch like you have money?"

Daryl chuckled as he looked at Shane. "lets just put it this way, I got a new dad. And he's loaded. Go home and ask your parents who Buck Dixon is, and I don't think you'll like the answer you get."

Daryl walked away, leaving the bullies behind him as he pushed open the doors. Daryl felt strange as he walked out of school. Normally he would walk the several miles home, that way he would be left alone by the other students. But as Daryl stepped into the sun, he heard a roar come up and Daryl looked up to see Buck pull in, in one of the most gorgeous cars Daryl had ever seen.

A classic black Dodge Charger with white pin stripping running down the sides, the chrome shining in the sun as the engine thundered and roared.

Daryl smirked as he walked over. Every male in the school yard had their eyes on that car, and most a look of shock as Daryl got in. Daryl flipped Phillip and Shane the bird as he got in, Buck smirking as he took off in a roar.

Daryl laughed as they cruised smoothly out of the parking lot.

"God damn ya weren't kidin'! This is fuckin' awesome!"

Buck chuckled as he smirked at Daryl.

" worth every penny I'll tell ya that. Been storin' it with a friend, he got bored and upgraded the engine and everything. Gets around 800 horse power."

Daryl whistled as he ran a hand over the dash board. "fuck, this thing's a work of art."

Buck nodded. "its a damn good car. Well, ya hungry?"

Daryl shrugged. "i could eat."

Buck chuckled. "how does some damn good burgers sound?"

Daryl smirked. "Fine by me."

THETRUEFATHER

Buck and Daryl sat at the counter in a small burger house in town. There were several other people in the restaurant, and Daryl could feel their eyes watching. He leaned over his food as he muttered to Buck.

"fuck do they have ta stare?"

Buck chuckled lightly. "a teenager and a known criminal, it gets a few strange looks. Let them look, all we're gonna do is prove the fuckers wrong."

suddenly the door to the dinner was tossed open, and a Hispanic man with long hair burst in the door, brandishing a gun as 2 more men followed behind him, with knives.

"Everyone on the ground now!"

a woman screamed as the Hispanic man jumped the counter, grabbing at the waitress.

"open the register, now!"

the girl was terrified as she was dragged back towards the register, but before the register, they had to pass Buck.

Buck moved so fast Daryl didn't see what was happening before the waitress was on the floor, and the man with the gun had his hand pinned to the counter-top by a knife jammed into his hand. Buck had the mans gun in his right hand, pointed at the mans face, while he twisted the knife. The man screamed out in pain, trying to get away but Buck held strong and clicked off the safety. The man and the restaurant went silent as everyone watched what was happening.

Buck smirked as he pointed the gun up at the man.

"what's ya fuckin' name asshole?"

the man fumed as he swore at Buck. "fuck you jack ass!"

Buck shrugged. "okay, we'll call you jack ass. Here's how this is gonna work jackass. You and your little pussy ass bitches are gonna walk out that door quietly, and get the fuck out of town. Ya know why?"

Buck stood and dragged the man over the counter, throwing him to the floor as he wrenched the knife out of the mans hand and pressed it into his throat over his jugular.

"because you are in the wrong fuckin' place jackass. You think you're the big bad in town? Guess what mother fucker, I eat assholes like you for breakfast everyday. I've done shit that would make you crap your pants and scream for ya mama. Go now, and ya live. Stick around, and you'll see how pissed off I really can get."

Buck stood and stepped back as the man got to his feet. The other two men took one look at Buck before running out the door, one of them dragging the long haired man behind him. As they took off, Buck turned around, clicking the safety back on the gun and laying it on the counter along with the knife.

Buck turned to Daryl. "Ready ta go?"

Daryl smirked as he nodded and got to his feet. Buck tossed a few bills on the counter and lead Daryl out of the restaurant. If Daryl thought everyone was staring at them before, it was nothing compared to now.

As they got in the car, Daryl turned to Buck.

"that was fuckin' bad ass!"

Buck chuckled as he put the key in the ignition. "you'll come to find son, that ya old man is pretty bad ass."

Buck started the engine with a roar, and they took off, leaving everyone in the restaurant to stare.

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl groaned as he collapsed on the couch. "fuck I'm full."

Buck chuckled as he tossed Daryl a water bottle from the fridge as he came over.

"Give it an hour, you'll be hungry again."

Daryl snorted. "probably. Ya gonna make me fat ya know."

Buck shook his head. "ya too skinny boy, we need ta get some meat on ya. Some fat and carbs will do you good."

Daryl smirked. "could just keep smokin' weed, that'll keep my appetite up."

Buck chuckled. "aye, that it will. What ya got as far as homework tonight?"

Daryl shrugged. "not much, some math and biology. Need to at least look at what Carol and I are doin' our project on."

Buck smirked. "so this Carol..."

Daryl eyed his father. "She's gotta boyfriend Dad."

Buck snorted. "and your mother was married when you were created, and she weren't married ta me."

Daryl chuckled as he shrugged. "you've got a point there."

Buck smirked. "besides, ya got that strong, quiet, smart guy thing goin' on that women seem ta like."

Daryl blushed as he snorted. "well then I ain't Carol's type. She's datin' a loud mouth dumb ass."

Buck chuckled. "well then just show her that there's more ta life then football players."

Daryl bit his lip before shaking his head and opening his homework. "You're crazy Dad."

Buck smirked. "it's genetic, I inherited craziness from my kids."

Daryl snorted and started to work on his homework as Buck slipped out his phone and sent a text.

_B-Everything going alright? Daryl was hoping to see you today._

There was no response for several minutes, before the screen flashed up.

_M-fuck you._

_B-we want you here Merle. You can come over at any time, I can come and get you._

_M- fuck off!_

Buck knew he was going to have to work at Merle, the same way he had at Daryl. Merle was even more scarred then Daryl, had been thru more hell with Travis. It was going to take more time and patience with Merle.

_B-We'll be in the woods tomorrow, if you want to join us._

_M-not fucking likely. Got my own hunting to do. Don't need to waste my time with assholes and their jack ass sons._

Buck gritted his teeth. Merle certainly had a way with words.

_B- I guess that would make you jack ass as well considering you're my son too. I'm giving Daryl a good life here, I want to give it to you too Merle. _

_M-fuck off and die._

Buck sighed. Merle had his mother's stubbornness, it was going to take time to break down his walls.

_B-Good night son. I love you._

Buck got no response to that, but he wasn't expecting it. But he was going to be keeping his eye out in the woods, and hopefully he would see his eldest son tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

THETRUEFATHER

Merle sighed as he tossed his tools down in the tool box. Another short work day, but it was better then nothing.

"got somethin' on ya mind?" 

Merle looked up as Lewis came over. The older man hadn't always been the nicest to Merle considering who his father was, but the two had smoothed things over and now had a friendly work relationship. Merle learned a lot from Lewis, and in turn Lewis always knew he could count on Merle.

Merle sighed again as he leaned against the work bench. "just some shit goin' on."

Lewis leaned next to Merle. "Travis givin' ya shit again?"

Merle snorted. "ain't he always?"

Lewis sighed as he nodded. "same shit, different day?"

Merle shook his head. "naw, this ain't about Travis. Just some other shit has come up, got me all messed up I guess."

Lewis raised an eye brow. "like what?"

Merle bit his lip, before looking up at Lewis. "what do ya know about Buck Dixon?"

Lewis looked a bit startled, giving Merle a worried look. "you runnin' with his crowd? I know the money here ain't good Merle but ya ain't gonna go ta jail for it."

Merle chuckled as he shook his head. "naw ain't that. i'm...connected with him I guess you'd say, old family friend. Just tryin' ta get a bead on the man."

Lewis shrugged. "all I know is heresy, and what I read in the papers. Buck was born here in Winthrop, parents died while he was a teenager. Turned to bank and museum robbing at some point. Got up there on the FBI's top most wanted. Hershel Greene, he lives a few miles out of town, he's the guy that hunted Buck down, got lucky one night when one of Buck's bitches got a DUI and gave info on Buck. Turns out Buck was the brain behind the whole operation. Buck's some super smart criminal from what I've heard."

Merle considered that before nodded. "do ya think he's dangerous?"

Lewis sucked on his teeth before shrugging and giving a nod. "I'd say so. Not saying he'll outright attack you, but if you cross him, Buck's got the training and the bulk to do more then enough damage. When they finally got him, the FBI, they tried going after all kinds of charges against Buck. When all was said and done, only one charge stuck, conspiracy to commit robbery. But I know they tried going after murder and assault charges, but they didn't have the evidence."

Merle groaned as he shook his head. "fuck...so if I piss him off it'll end badly."

Lewis shrugged. "i wouldn't say that, from what I read in the papers at the time, Buck ain't never hurt an innocent person. What's your connection with Buck?"

Merle looked up at Lewis, biting his lip before speaking. "none of this get's ta Travis ya hear?"

Lewis snorted. "Merle ya father is a piece of shit drunk, I hate the fucker. You are alright, Daryl too. But Travis Anderson, naw, I wouldn't go out of my way ta talk to him."

Merle chuckled. "meh, me too."

Lewis nudged Merle. "ya can tell me Merle, I won't say shit."

Merle smirked before eying Lewis. "Turns out Buck Dixon and my mom were this big love story, ended badly when she thought he died while he was in the military. Mom married Travis, then when I was 7 Buck came for a visit. He got arrested a few days later, but he had left his mark. Buck Dixon is Daryl's biological father."

Lewis was silent for a moment before looking back at Merle. "what's his opinion of you?"

Merle sighed. "that's the shitty thing. He wants me as his kid too."

Lewis pondered that before smirking. "damn boy."

Merle chuckled. "i know. Pretty much my reaction too."

Lewis shrugged. "ya want my honest opinion?"

Merle nodded. "i trust ya. Hell you're the only person I can talk to about this."

Lewis patted Merle on the back. "Travis is a piece of shit. I know he's been beatin' on you and Daryl for years. Buck been in jail, he's a felon and a highly skilled criminal."

Lewis stood up and looked Merle in the eye. "but Buck Dixon may be a much better father then Travis Anderson ever was."

Merle was silent before he sighed. "Daryl's livin' with him now. I'm supposed ta see them today in the woods."

Lewis shrugged. "my advice? Go in wary. Buck could be a big threat, on the other hand, he may be the best thing ta ever happen to ya Merle."

THETRUEFATHER

Merle walked thru the forest, not really hunting, more thinking. And despite his best efforts, his heart and mind kept turning to anger.

He couldn't believe Daryl had left with Buck. Merle knew Travis was out of control, but Daryl left without him...

Merle spat angrily on the ground, grinding his teeth as he thought of Daryl. All Merle wanted for the kid was a good life, and Merle worked hard to try to provide that life for his little brother. And now Daryl ducked out at the first sign of love from somewhere else.

Merle froze when he heard laughter float over the wind. Merle strode quietly to the river, his eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

Daryl was laughing his ass off at some story Buck was telling as they worked to gut and prep a pair of rabbits. Buck was gesturing with his knife, bringing another round of laughter out of Daryl. Merle spat again, Buck immediately looking up at the new sound. Merle sneered as Daryl quickly looked up as well. Buck stood up as he spoke quietly to Daryl, who nodded and stood.

Merle scoffed as Daryl and Buck approached.

"find ya own huntin' grounds!"

Daryl growled as he stalked up to Merle, moving slowly due to his ribs.

"Stop bein' such a dick. For fuck's sake Merle all Buck wants to do is help!"

Merle spat on the ground before he spoke. "all Buck Dixon wants to do is tear up this fuckin' family."

Daryl threw his hands in the air. "We are a family! With Buck! When have we ever had a family with Travis? He beats the shit out of us damn near everyday, what kind of father is that?"

Merle hissed as he shoved Daryl. "Buck ain't my fuckin' father. He ain't never been around and now just like that you run off with him?!"

Buck grabbed Daryl, pulling him back before Daryl could shove back. Getting in between the brothers, Buck looked back and forth between them.

"Cut this shit out, both of ya! Daryl, Merle will come in his own time, he needs the space ta think it out, just like you did."

Daryl fumed for a few more seconds before nodding and stepping back. Buck turned back to Merle.

"your brother made his choice, don't badger him for choosin' a father that loves him over the asshole that has been beatin' him and his brother for years."

Merle shook his head as he stepped back. "you're a fuckin' criminal, and not like me. You were wanted by the fuckin' FBI. Top most wanted in robbery, and they barely fuckin' got ya!"

Merle looked at Daryl. "it was a one of his bitches, he got a DUI, without that the FBI never would have gotten him! Buck was wanted all over the country. He's a fuckin' bank robber Daryl! You'd rather be with that?"

Buck shook his head as he looked at Merle. "i may be a criminal, but I am no where near the criminal Travis Anderson is. I will never be, because you know what? Because I will never lay a finger on my fuckin' sons!"

Merle was silent as he looked at Buck as his voice echoed around the clearing. Buck breathed heavily for a moment before he pointed at Daryl.

"The fact that he is my son by blood is irrelevant. I would have come anyways. Travis should not be your father, either of you. Hope and I, what we had, it was fuckin' powerful. I went to the ends of the earth, quite literally, for your mother. Yes she made a mistake marryin' Travis but I don't care. I love Hope. I always have and I always will, even though she's gone."

Buck stepped in front of Merle.

"i have loved you longer then you know. From the moment I saw you when you opened the door, that day when you were 7, I cared about you. I spent 4 days focused on gettin' to know you because I wanted you as my son then. After I was arrested, I lost you just as much as I lost Hope. It killed me, because I had a taste of it, of our family, and it got torn away. I had a taste of raisin' you, lovin' you and your mother. And I lost it all. You were my guilt Merle, you're the reason I ain't out doin' what I do. I lost you, and it fuckin' killed me. I ain't losin' ya again, I'm not goin' anywhere. I love you Merle."

Merle was silent, before shaking his head. Daryl watched as Merle reached his breaking point. The next step was typically violence. Daryl walked up.

"Merle, he means this shit. I trust him, mom trusted him. Buck has never screwed us over, we can trust him."

Merle shook his head. "he screwed me over when I was 7, and he's doin' it now. Leave me the fuck alone."

Merle turned and walked off, but Daryl ran after him.

"hey take these."

Daryl held out the two rabbits, offering them to Merle.

"ya won't catch anythin' on the way home. Just go home and eat, its better then starvin' like I did."

Merle eyed the rabbits. "you brought home that big doe, what the fuck was that then?"

Daryl shook his head. "that was the night after I met Buck. He had told me he would be waitin' and he was. He found the tracks, I tracked the deer down, he shot the deer with the bow, then helped me field dress it, then gave me the whole thing. Buck has made all the kills for the last 2 weeks. I track, he shoots. It works well."

Buck stepped up closer to the brothers.

"take the rabbits Merle. If ya won't come home with me and let me feed ya, then take these as least. You need them."

Merle glared at Buck.

"You don't get ta fuckin' tell me what I need! I'm not your son and even if I fuckin' was, I wouldn't want to be!"

Merle stalked in front of Daryl. "have a good fuckin' life you bastard. Write me when you're in fuckin' jail because that's where he's leadin' ya too. You were the good one Daryl, and now you're mixed up with this shit! fuck you, after everythin' I did for ya! Burn in hell Daryl."

Merle tossed the rabbits back to Buck as he walked away.

"i don't need your shit. I don't need your love. I don't need you. Fuck off and die both of ya. I'll see ya in hell."

THETRUEFATHER

Daryl rubbed at his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the shower, steam billowing around him. Having a good hot water heater was something Daryl was finding very quickly he could learn to live with.

Daryl threw on his clothes and headed down stairs, strange scents filling the halls. Daryl walked into the kitchen and stood next to Buck as he tossed something in a pot.

"What the hell ya makin'? Ain't smelled nothin' like it before."

Buck chuckled. "Don't suppose you've had Egyptian food before."

Daryl blinked. "Egyptian?"

Buck nodded. "found out I love eastern food in the military. Lots of spices, very different then you've probably had."

Daryl shrugged. "smells good though."

Buck smirked as he handed Daryl a plate. "eat up then."

Daryl dug into his food and Buck and him ate in silence before Daryl spoke up.

"Merle would fuckin' love this."

Buck nodded. "i'll make it again. He'll get some then."

Daryl leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face as he sighed. "its gonna be like pullin' teeth with that fucker."

Buck chuckled. "he's you're mother's son. Hope may have been the sweetest blue bird I've ever met, but she was also as stubborn as a mangy old mule."

Daryl snickered as he shrugged. "don't seem to me like she was stubborn when it came ta you."

Buck smirked. "took me nearly a year ta get her ta go out with me."

Daryl snorted. "no way."

Buck nodded. "met Hope my first day of high school, same as her. That entire first year I chased ya mother, like some love sick puppy. Finally, the last day of school comes around, and we all go to the swimmin' hole for a last party before some of us took off for the summer. That was the first time ya mom kissed me."

Daryl chewed his lip before looking up at Buck. "one day, when he was 17, Merle started feelin' real shitty. Pukin', stomach hurtin' him somethin' awful. But he wouldn't go to the emergency room, said he'd be fine. The real reason was that Travis had just lost his job, we had no money for food let alone medical bills. But Merle kept gettin' worse and worse."

Buck leaned back, frowning. "what did you do?"

Daryl smirked lightly. "pulled the one card that always works on Merle. The baby brother card. I made myself throw up a few times, started sayin' my stomach was hurtin', faked a few tears. Next thing I know, Merle's tossin' me in the truck and tellin' Travis off for tryin' ta stop him. Soon as we got to the ER, I booked it inside, Merle couldn't really chase me cause he was feelin' like shit. Ran up and told the nurse how he was feelin', and by the time Merle got inside, the nurse was already takin' him ta the back. "

Buck snickered. "how'd Merle take ya little act?"

Daryl snorted. "if he hadn't been on an IV he probably would have spanked my ass red. Madder then a wet cat the whole night, wouldn't talk ta me, but then when they took him in ta get his appendix out, Merle let me give him a hug and he told me he'd be fine, that he loved me, and when they let him out, he was after my ass."

Buck chuckled. "ya two are somethin' else. Fuck half the time i'm worried ya two is gettin' into trouble together, cause god knows ya both fight beside another. The rest of the time I'm worried ya two are killin' each other!"

Daryl chuckled. "kinda how it is with me and Merle. Sometimes we want ta kill each other, but we'll always fight for the other."

THETRUEFATHER

Merle threw open the door, stomping in and tossing the rifle to the side before headed back to his bedroom and slamming the door. He growled as he grabbed his heroin and supplies. As he sat out everything he would need to shoot up, Travis threw open Merle's bedroom door, glaring at Merle.

"where the fuck is dinner?!"

Merle snorted as he picked up his supplies.

"ain't nothin' out there."

Travis growled. "no fuckin' son of mine comes home with no meat, you ain't no better then ya piece of shit brother."

Merle chuckled dryly. "ain't that the fuckin' truth."

Travis glared before he stomped over, smacking Merle hard across his face.

"where the fuck is that little shit?!"

Merle gritted his teeth as the taste of blood hit his tongue. Merle shook his head before looking up at Travis.

"he's gone, ain't comin' back."

Travis went silent before he grabbed Merle by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Merle glared at Travis even as he struggled to breath. Travis slapped Merle again, before growling in his face.

"where the fuck did he go?"

Merle shook his head, gasping as he spoke. "Daryl ain't comin' back. Ya won't find him."

Travis slammed Merle against the wall before dropping him to the floor. Merle took one big breath, before Travis dropped onto his knee on Merle's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Merle tried to shove Travis off, but Travis punched Merle across his cheek, dazing him before Travis pressed a hand against Merle's throat.

"where the fuck is my son!?" 

Merle gasped for air before Travis backed off a bit, letting him take a few breathes before Merle started chuckling. Travis glared before he slapped Merle again.

"what the hell is so funny?!"

Merle snorted as he looked up at Travis.

"Daryl ain't never comin' back. Ya won't get it out of me."

Travis went still, before leaning over Merle, getting right in his face before speaking in almost a whisper.

"what the fuck did you just say?"

Merle knew that voice, that meant pain was coming. Travis was only quiet when he was truly angry. But Merle didn't care.

Merle smirked as he nodded.

"i know where Daryl is, but I ain't tellin' ya. Anywhere is better then here with you, ya abusive asshole."

Travis raised an eyebrow. "we'll see about that."

Merle saw the hit coming, but before he could move, Travis powered his fist into Merle's face, knocking him unconscious.


End file.
